Fighting Love
by Ai Kanashii
Summary: Two islands have been fighting for years upon years. To settle this, Prince Gill of Castanet and Princess Autumn of Musical are to be married to join the people. When Castanet kidnaps the princess, her and Gill develope a love that runs deeper than war.
1. Not so White Wedding

**Hello!**

**First off, I do not own Harvest Moon. Second… NEW STORY! Featuring Gill and Autumn of course! This whole idea came to me in a dream. Not even kidding. It was too epic to leave behind in this cruel world! Happy reading!**

**~Ai**

**Prequel**

**(Autumn's POV)**

I stood there helplessly looking at myself in the full length mirror. I was wrapped up in the most expensive, beautiful, white wedding dress. Every princess's dream is to wear one of these… But they also get to marry the one they love.

**(Gill's POV)**

I growled at Chase combing my hair back for the hundredth time. He was trying to get my cowlick down. Good luck. It was useless. I did not want to look good anyway. This was not how I wanted to be married off. I wanted to know love, not have it forced on me.

**(Autumn's POV)**

Madness, chaos… All over this arranged marriage. I have never seen this man. What if he was… a pervert?

**(Gill's POV)**

This is absurd! I don't want to married to this woman I have never seen before! She was probably ugly as hell…

**(Autumn's POV)**

Either way…

**(Gill's POV)**

Either way…

**(Both)**

I'm SCREWED!

**Not so White Wedding**

**(Autumn's POV)**

I stared out down the long aisle that ended at the alter. I was in my wedding dress, but it was nowhere near the time to be here. I just needed to see everything…

I was going to be married at the church on Castanet Island. The island itself was so beautiful. And the church here was… Amazing. On my island, our church was tiny and…yucky.

The only gorgeous, expensive building we had around here was my own home. Where the royalty lived. On this island, everyone was treated fairly and equally. Not that our island was any different. My island just separated everyone into more defined classes. Low, middle, and high. Being the King's daughter, I was high class. And also being his daughter…I was the one to be married off to some jerk of a prince.

"Princess there you are!"

I slowly turned around to see my maid and best friend Maria. She was dressed in her usual blue dress but she wore her apron over it.

"I still need to do your hair!" Maria was yelling as she ran up to me. "You have 5 hours left! We must got back to the ship now and prepare you!"

I looked out to the sea where a bunch of my father's ships were docked. Some were even our battle ships… Goddess father…

I turned my attention back to Maria and asked, "Maria, how did it feel…When you married Alex?"

Maria tugged my arm, wanted me to come back with her. With a sigh I reluctantly allowed her to bring me back. As we walked, she finally answered my question.

"Well Princess," Maria started, "It was the happiest day of my life. Alex is a great husband, a great man, and an amazing doctor. I fell for him as soon as I saw him. When we got married, it was like every bad thing in my life and will be in life was gone. I had Alex as my husband, and that is all that mattered. I was happy and ready to start my life with the one I loved."

"See?" I screamed out and crossed my arms. "You get your happy ending, where is mine! Not too be mean Maria, I am very happy for you, but I thought it was the princess who got the happy wedding and marry the prince of her dreams."

"Prince Gill is quite handsome princess…"

"Oh I'm sure he is. But I did not go to some magical ball and fall in love with him."

"Princess… You are helping your people by marrying Prince Gill…"

"Yeah yeah…"

That's all it was. An arranged marriage to stop the fighting. To stop the war between everyone that has gone on since the beginning of time. Musical Island verses Castanet.

"Don't worry Autumn," Maria said to me as she lead me onto the King's ship to finish m hair. "You may turn out liking this man…"

I sighed and let her play with my hair as I looked in the mirror and saw a reflection of a scared child.

**(Gill's POV)**

"There, all set!" Chase said happily as he stood back to let me stand up.

He couldn't get the cowlick down, but he did manage to make my hair look decent.

"Thank you Chase…" I muttered.

Chase sighed. "Listen Gill," he said, "I have seen the princess you are going to marry. She's actually pretty cute."

"I don't care Chase… Don't you have to go be the royal cook and cook?"

Chase laughed lightly. I gave him a small smile.

"Shouldn't you be happy? You are going to marry a princess. It's better than Luna."

I shivered at the thought. Luna was a seamstress that was completely in love with me. She always was trying to dance with me at balls and kiss my cheek. She was the most annoying girl I ever knew. Not to mention she looked like she was about… ten years old?

Chase gave me a pat on the back. "Don't worry. You'll be helping the island out remember? Your dream is to be the King. Why not enjoy it now? And you will rule two islands."

"I guess Chase…"

Chase lost his smile and grew serious. "I am sorry Gill. Really. I wish I didn't have to see you go down this way…"

"Me too Chase…"

It was time for me to seal my doom. The wedding was on.

I walked down the aisle and stopped in front of Perry. He smiled warmly to me. I guess because he cannot marry, he thinks this is a happy day. I kept my body forward. I could feel the glares of the people from Musical Island. They all must be a bit annoyed that this damn wedding is occurring.

The music of the bride started playing. I had to turn around to take her hand and lead her to the side. I held back a shiver at the thought and turned around to face the princess.

I could not believe it.

My mind had a picture of this brown-haired girl with ugly, almost black, eyes, pimples everywhere, and long, stringy hair.

Boy was I wrong…

This woman had brown hair that tinted red. It was held up in a ponytail by white flowers and came down in gentle curls. Her eyes were a soft brown, not black like I thought. She was thin too, but at the same time she was beautiful. The dress she wore had a train that was made of lace. Actually, the whole dress had white satin and over it was lace. The top was wrapped nicely around her body and went up to and wrapped around her neck. What stuck out the most, besides her face, was the crown on her head. It was not an overly flashy crown. It was a simple design. The jewels resembled roses and sparkled a bright red.

She was gorgeous.

**(Autumn's POV)**

I walked down the aisle and took Gill's outstretched hand. A small shock raced through me and I gave him a very gentle smile. I was even more surprised when he returned my small one with his own tiny grin. I stood beside him and faced the priest whose name was Perry. He opened his little book and started to say the marriage ceremony. My heart felt heavy and I closed my eyes to stop the tears. My wedding was not supposed to be like this.

"If anyone here objects to the joining of these two lives, and thus joining two islands, please speak now."

I opened my eyes when I was sure the tears would not fall. I glanced at the prince beside me. He glanced back. I could see my own emotions in his eyes too. He did not want this kind of wedding. No one wants a wedding like this.

"Well," Perry said, "since no one objects I will continue. Prince Gill and Princess Autumn."

I held my breath.

"Do you promise to love each other, to care for each other, to be each other's shoulder to cry on, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Prince Gill said right away. I could here the hate in his voice.

"I-"

"I do not agree one bit!" someone cut me off.

"Shut up your hooker!"

"Don't call him that you slut!"

I turned around to see both my people and Gill's at each other's throats. I stared at them, tears finally making their way down my cheeks. I wanted this over now! I hugged Gill's arm out of fear of what will happen.

Suddenly, I was blinded. Two pairs of strong hands grabbed me and wrenched me from my husband-to-be's arm.

"Father!" I cried out, but was only muffled by another piece of cloth.

Fear and adrenaline pulsed through my blood. I kicked wildly, trying to free myself. The two pairs of hands held me tighter and I was being dragged away. The screaming and fists against skin from everyone was fading as I was dragged away. I heard one last voice before nothing but blackness took over.

"Princess!"

It was Gill's voice…

I sat up from the cold floor and rubbed my head. At first I thought I was home, on my floor. But when I looked around, I realized how wrong I was. Before me stood giant bars. Jail bars. I slowly pulled myself up and looked down at myself. I was in my wedding dress. The lace train was torn, but other than that, it was basically good. There were some other cuts, but they were minor. My arms had small bruises on them and I saw some blood on my shoulder. It must have dried before it got the chance to stain my dress. I walked briskly to the bars and grabbed them. They felt ice cold.

A door opened in the distance. The sound of dress shoes echoed in the otherwise silent halls. The footsteps grew louder until the person wearing them came to view. He was tall, had almost angle-blond hair, and bright blue eyes. I realized who it was once I saw those eyes.

"Gill?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

"What, did you expect someone else?" he replied with a sneer. His eyes turned ice blue.

I swallowed hard and looked down as I spoke: "Where am I?"

"My father's warship. You are now Castanet Island's hostage."

I snapped my head up. "Why!"

"Your island was not fair in the treaty. So until they make it fair, you are ours."

My eyes turned to slits. "I am a princess you know. They will rescue their only heir."

"Not if they do not know where you are," Gill said in a smooth, sexy voice. He reached into the bars and grabbed my chin. He lifted my head up slightly and leaned in close to me. "I must admit, you are quite the beauty, my fiancée. But alas, your island was not too fair and therefore my people want to make it right before we are married."

"You don't want to be married to me," I said with a growl in my voice. "You can't stand me. I know it."

"Actually, I find you quite attractive, young princess. But you are right, I do not want to be married to someone I do not know. Especially one from _that _island."

I glared. "My people are kind-hearted."

"As are mine. Unless your people pick a fight."

"Your people started that fight today!"

"It was your people who gave comments before the wedding!"

"Your people are the worst! They have a jerk-off for a prince!"

"Oh like you're better miss prissy?"

"Go back to Hell, _fiancé_."

"As you wish,_ lover_."

I slapped him through the bars and walked to the furthest corner from him. I waited for the footsteps to disappear before I broke down in tears.

**Please review! I want to know how I did. (BTW: I know grammar errors are there. Too lazy to fix 'em)**


	2. Jailed

**Wow, who knew so many would instantly love this story! I even drew this http:/ immortal-soul-taker deviantart . com/#/d38tf8t **** for you guys!**

**To one of my reviewers; I know he turns all jerk on Autumn. You will just have to find out exactly why. ;p Keep reading!**

**I really enjoy the favs and comments guys. It's giving me some confidence in my writing. That's saying something!**

**So thank you all! Now… Happy Reading!**

**~Ai**

**Jailed**

**(Autumn's POV)**

I awoke to my jail door rattling open. I groaned with annoyance at the scratchy sound and covered my ears as I sat up. Two men were standing in front of me. One was a red head and he was handsome and extremely muscular. Actually, that kind of scared me a bit. I liked the other guy. He was a blue-haired guy with not as crazy muscles. Both wore the same uniform: a deep black suit with straight black ties.

"Princess, the king has given you privilege to walk around the island if you wish," the red-head said in a deep voice.

I glared at the two. "What if I don't want to?"

The red head sighed. "It's for your own good. Better than being on a ship the whole time."

I thought for a minute. Tiny cell or free roaming the island.

"We would watch your every move of course," the blue-haired one said to me with a slight immaturity level in his voice.

Okay… Jail cell, or two hot guys watching me as I walk around an island?

I smiled my sweetest smile for them and said: "Get me the hell out of here boys."

**(Gill's POV)**

Chase brought me my breakfast and slipped a note into my lap. I rolled my eyes at my friend's childishness and opened it.

_Meet me at the Church grounds at 1pm._

Rolling my eyes again, I slipped the note into my pocket and began eating my breakfast. My father waddled his way in not long after. My father and I were nothing alike. He was annoying and quite bubbly. I was calm and avoided people like the plague. Except Chase. But that's because I have known him since we were kids.

"It's a shame," my father said as he sat next to me at our dinning table. "Princess Autumn is very unlike her father. Her father is sneaky and cunning. But his daughter, oh she is just a wonderful angle Gill. I met her a few times when her father and I were discussing the treaty. Such a sweetheart. I wish you two were married already."

I smiled softly to my father. "Yes, she has quite a beautiful face."

"She has the most adorable face son! Oh! Did you know she can sing? She was going to sing at the wedding! Oh and since you play the piano…"

My father went on and on about the princess and I zoned out. _Princess Autumn really was pretty… She had a softness in her eyes, even though she showed hate at me when we had our last encounter. I could still see the helpless girl inside. I actually feel bad for her. I didn't ask her to be handled to brutally. I asked Luke and Owen to go easy on the poor soul. Instead they rip up her dress and force her into defense mode. Thanks guys…_

"Gill are you listening!"

"Huh…?"

My father shook his head. I looked at his plate. He was already on his second. Geez… Did I zone out for that long?

"Gill," the king said again, "answer the question you silly son of mine. Would you take the princess as your bride if you got to know her better?"

I felt a laugh raise up, but I held it back. "No."

"You do need to marry to be King, Gilbert."

"Don't call me that Father…"

**(Autumn's POV)**

I walked off the ship and breathed in the fresh air of the island. I picked up my wedding dress and ran off the dock and onto the safe land. I smiled and dropped the dress. The island was still as beautiful as before.

"Hey wait up man!"

I turned and watched the two men chase after me. I giggled softly, the fresh air making me feel light-headed.

"Since I am to be with you two," I said in my most royal voice, "Could you please honor me by telling me your names?"

The red-haired man bowed to me respectfully. "I'm Owen. I am one of the guards of our kingdom."

The blue-haired one did not bow, instead he pumped his fist in the air and said rather loudly, "I'M LUKE!"

I gave them a small smile and a deep nod of acknowledgment. "Thank you," I said in a proper voice again. "So, where are the best sights around here guys?"

"EVERYWHERE!" Luke said and smiled brightly. I guess he felt that I would not cause harm and sees that I won't be able to run away.

"How about the church Princess?" Owen said in a mature voice, glancing at Luke to tell him to behave.

I smiled and held my hand out. "Would either of you mind showing me the way? I forgot which way to go."

Owen took my hand and placed it on his arm. He smiled warmly. "Sure Princess."

Luke came to my other side as we walked. He did not take my arm like Owen did, Instead he talked to me about the island and how much he loved to chop wood with his father. I smiled and nodded and conversed a bit with the two. I don't see why my people hate these guys so much. They are so loving and actually don't treat a foreign princess like crap. They treat her with respect.

We arrived at the Church grounds and I let go of Owen and ran a bit ahead to take in the sight again. The place was spotless except for some cherry blossoms. I guess the island cleaned up the mess form the wedding. I walked to the center and smiled at the church before me. If I was too ever be married, to a another man, or Gill, I would want it here. At this church.

"Luke, Owen," I said starting to turn around, "this place is so-!"

There before me, mimicking my face of shock was Prince Gill himself. He was with another man. This one has peach colored hair and dark purple eyes. He wore kitchen clothing and had clips in his hair.

"Ugh… Hello Princess Autumn," peach man said to me and bowed slightly.

I gave a small nod and looked at Gill. He had gotten over his shock and now wore a bored expression.

"Hello Autumn, this is my chief Chase" Gill said and gestured to the man before respectfully bowing slightly. "Nice dress," he added with a sneer.

I looked down at my dress and felt the blood drain from my face. I looked up to make a comment when Chase started running toward me.

"Oh my!" he said covering his mouth. "You shouldn't be in that Princess! Come back to the castle with me and the prince, I am sure King Hamilton will get you a new dress."

I shook my head, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me along. Owen and Luke finally poked there heads out from behind Gill and helped escort me back to the castle. I looked to Gill, wondering if it was okay. He gave me a look of death.

"Maybe another time Chase…" I mumbled to the chief.

"Nonsense! You should get all washed up. Just because you are the hostage, does not mean we have forgotten manners," Owen said in a very positive way.

I smiled my best at the men brought me into the castle. Owen reminded me I was a prisoner. No matter how nice they treated me, it was out of respect and nothing else. They all hate my people, and mine hate them. Oh Goddess why can't you solve this now? I had a love on my own island, lost him because I was to be married, and now I am a hostage. Does the Goddess hate me?

The men pulled me into the castle and the King greeted all like family. Even me. He told me to use the bathroom upstairs and wash the dirt off my pretty face. I blushed and thanked him as I dashed up the stairs. When I found the bathroom, I slipped out of the tattered wedding dress and turned on the hot water. The bath was huge. And it had jets to massage you! I wish father would do this for my bathroom! I smiled once it was filled with water and some bubbles. I stepped in and sank low into the warm water. I found shampoo and soap on the tubs edge. I scrubbed away all the grime and grease and shampooed my hair. Feeling satisfied, I stepped out and wrapped a bathrobe around me.

"Um, Princess?" a voice followed by a knock was at the door.

"Yes…?"

"I h-have a new dress for you…" the woman said timidly.

"Oh…Okay, come in then."

The woman entered. She had soft blue hair that was tired up in a bun. Her dark blue eyes stared to the floor as she showed me the dress. It was a deep purple with a big slit down the front. Under the slit was a white under skirt. The purple was a tube top and had elegant gold roses sewn into it. I smiled and gently took it form her. She bowed and slipped out. I made sure the door was closed before stripping off the robe and putting on the dress. It was a slim fitting dress, and it was by far the most beautiful I have ever seen. Once I had blow dried my hair, I braided it and twisted it into a braided bun. My silver crown with it's red jeweled roses topped it off. I slipped on my wedding shoes and walked out.

I stopped at the top of the steps and looked down to where everyone stood. They were all talking, other than Gill. He looked at my face, then his eyes trailed down my body. I blushed and I made my graceful decent down the curved stairs. The tapping of my shoes gave away I was there and everyone turned and gawked at me. I blushed brighter and smiled to them.

Owen came up to me and took my hand. He kissed it playfully and said, "Hello my beauty." He looked up and winked at me.

Luke came up to me next and patted my back. "Someone looks hot!"

I gave him a gentle shove before I moved over to the king. I curtsied respectfully. "Thank you for finding me a new dress," I said in a firm voice.

"It was my pleasure!" the king said as he pulled me into him for a hug. I hugged back timidly and he let go. "You are my soon-to-be daughter-in-law."

I felt unease settle into the room. I tried my best to smile.

**(Gill's POV)**

She just had to screw everything up. She just had to look so… So beautiful in that outfit.

I...I can't let myself be pulled in. She is the enemy. I do not want her as my bride.

"Gill," my father said as he turned to me.

I smiled slightly to him and walked up to the princess. Her eyes locked with mine and I almost let out a gasp. Those brown eyes always through me off. The way they looked so innocent, yet at the same time, seductive. Her dress made her figure stand out more, making me want to hold her. Gah…Stupid brain…focus on getting yourself out of this.

"Hello again Princess Autumn," I said as I bowed and took her hand. I gently placed my lips on it. It sent a surging energy through me. I shivered, and I felt Autumn shiver too.

This will be harder than I thought…

**So…he acts like a sweetheart, then a jerk, a jerk again, then a sweetheart? Is it me, or does it seem like our Prince is falling for our Princess? And what about Autumn? Is she falling for him too, or does she see him as an enemy? Why did Gill say "this will be harder than I thought"? So many things unanswered. Will I answer them for you? XD Please review. Thanks!**


	3. I Think I've Quite Fallen for You

**I do not own Harvest Moon.**

**So…here is chapter three! I really hope all of you are enjoying this. :D**

**~Ai**

**I Think I've Quite Fallen for You**

**(Gill's POV)**

My father invited the princess to stay in our house. In the guest bedroom. Next to mine. Thank you Father. I swear, when I get the woman to hate me, she will never let me marry her. She never wanted this either. I could tell she wanted a real wedding like myself. She wanted to be with someone who loved her. Maybe she already had someone…

"Gill," Autumn leaned close to my ear and whispered softly, "could you help me find the spare room. I barely found the bathroom last time." She giggled softly and moved away.

I hated her so much. That giggle was the most annoying thing I ever heard. Other than her voice. UGH! Too soft with a high pitched tone to it. It spells annoying.

My father looked at us. I smiled softly to her. "Sure princess," I said in my sweetest fake voice. "I would be honored."

Dinner resumed and we all said our goodnights. I started up the stairs with Autumn when my father called me back down. I motioned for her to wait as I walked back down the steps to speak to my father.

"How do you like Princess Autumn Gill?"

_I hate her… _"Why do you ask father?"

"I saw how much you hated being forced to marry someone you have never seen before…"

"Yes…"

"So…Not only is this fighting to help make the treaty fair, but maybe you and the princess will grow a bit closer…"

"Father! Are you trying to play match-maker with me!" I spat out. I felt Autumn's eyes stare at me. I breathed in a deep breath and sighed. I had to stay calm. "I am feeling some feelings for her father…"I said almost through gritted teeth. "Thank you."

My father smiled and gave me a pat on my shoulder. "Good luck with her in the next room. But I expect the right behavior from you Prince Gill."

I smiled and forced a very convincing fake laugh. "You do not have to worry father."

I said goodnight once again to my father and walked up the stairs to rejoin Autumn. Her appearance still made my heart start to jump a bit. But that's not because I like her. It's because she actually looks…decent. I still felt my father looking at us. I took her hand in mine, gave her a soft smile and pulled her gently up the stairs with me. Her face turned a slight pink and her hand held mine slightly tighter. I guess she felt she was going to trip. I mean, come one…why do girls wear those damn heels anyway? We stopped at the room before mine. I opened it and turne dthe light on for her. I let go of her hand quickly and turned to glare at her. The blush faded and her eyes looked back at me with a slight confusion.

"This changes nothing between us," I spoke quickly and harshly. "I hate you with all that I am. You mean nothing to me, but to help my island by stopping this war."

Her eyes turned to slits. When she spoke, her words were ice.

"Why does a prince treat a princess like this? You think I'm all happy about this hun? I've made more sacrifices than you will ever make!"

"Oh yeah," I snorted at her. "I lose my chance to try and find someone I love, to be married to a completely bitchy princess?"

"Thank you Prince Gill," Autumn said as tears trailed down her cheeks. "Thank you for being such a sweet fiancé."

She turned around and slammed the door in my face. Really? Were princesses always this dramatic? They really need to get a life. Like a real life. I swear, if my daughter acted like such a brat, I would have hanged her by now.

I walked into my room thinking of that. My daughter… I wonder if I will ever have kids. I would love a daughter very much. One that is kind and loves to be as wonderful as her mother is.

I slipped off my clothes and just slipped on sweatpants as my pajamas.

I wonder if my daughter will look like me, or her mother. I wonder…

**(Autumn's POV)**

_He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I felt the familiar shiver go through my body._

"_I love you Princess…" he whispered into my ear. He nipped my ear and I giggled._

"_I love you too," I said in my best, innocent voice._

_He took my hand and gently traced my fingers. "I want to be with you forever princess."_

"_Autumn!"_

_I turned away from my lover and saw Gill running toward me. When Gill got to me, he pulled my away from my love and held an arm around my waist. I stared in fear at him, then looked to my sweetheart._

"_Stay away from my fiancée," Gill said sternly._

_My lover glared. "I thought you loved me Autumn!" he yelled harshly._

_Gill laughed. "She is mine. Get over yourself."_

"…_I hate you Autumn," Blue said out loud._

"_No! Blue! I love you!" I couldn't bring myself to pull away from Gill._

_Blue faded and Gill held me close. I felt his cold breath in my ear._

"_I love you Autumn. That man cannot love you if he is not even willing to fight me for you."_

_I sighed and feel against his body. Blue disappeared from my mind…_

"NO!"

I fell onto the floor and quickly looked around. I was panting, and had no idea where the hell I was. Then everything came back to me. How I was to marry Gill. How our islands fought at the wedding. How handsome Blue looked when I saw him in the crowd, and how sad his eyes were…

Tears were sliding down my face. I wiped at them and tried to regain myself. I hated feeling like this. I really hated it. Blue hated me. He wanted nothing to do with me. When he found out, it was end of us. Gill came between us. His whole island came between us…

Blue…My real lover.

**(Gill's POV)**

_I stared out into the sea on my balcony. The sea had a big dark, blob in the distance. It was Autumn's island._

"_Gilly?"_

_I turned and smiled. Autumn smiled at me and she walked over to me. She took my hand and kissed my deeply before gracing me wit her smile again. I loved the way she smiled. I placed my hand over her stomach. She had a slight bulge now. She was about two months pregnant with our child. Autumn placed her hand over mine and smiled again._

"_Mommy! Daddy!"_

_We both turned as our daughter raced up to us. My wife leaned down and picked up our daughter Vivian._

I woke up and sat up quickly. Sweat down my back and on my neck. Did I just dream…That I loved Autumn? That I was her husband and liked it? And did I…did we have a kid?

**YAY! Some love thrown in! Even if its just in dreams. Still don't know why Gill acts like a jerk? Find out in the next chapter "Secrets Are Out"! Happy Reading!**


	4. Secrets Are Out

So… I wish I owned Harvest Moon…

I would like to know how my readers enjoy or dislike my story. I'm open for improvement guys! Just don't be mean about it please.

~Ai

Secrets Are Out

(Autumn's POV)

**I stayed in the room King Hamilton gave me until about noon. By then the blue-haired woman came into my room carrying another dress. I smiled at her and walked up to her.**

"**What's your name?" I asked her.**

"**C-Candice, princess…" she said in a hushed tone and looked at the floor.**

**I smiled and gestured for her to sit on the bed. She held the dress tighter and sat on my bed. I sat next her and we looked out the door that led to the balcony.**

"**Ya know, you remind of my friend," I started.**

"**O-oh… How is that?"**

**I smiled to her. "You have blue hair and a good heart."**

**Candice blushed and smiled gently. "T-thank you princess."**

"**You can call me Autumn. It's perfectly fine. So," I said getting up and pointing to the dress. "Is this another dress for me?"**

"**Oh! Y-yes. It is…"**

**I smiled as she handed me the dress. It fell inlayers and was a deep blue. It had straps that fell off the shoulder and sparkled slightly. Another outfit that will work with my beloved crown.**

"**This is beautiful Candice! Who makes these dresses?"**

"**I do…" Candice said with some pride in her voice. I smiled again.**

"**You have a great talent."**

"**Thank you Princess…"**

"**Autumn."**

**Candice smiled slightly more this time. "Autumn…"**

**I walked to the mirror and held the dress up to my body. "Should I put it on?"**

"**Well…I think you would look nice in it… And If you want…I could do your hair… Oh! Hold on!"**

**Candice ran out and closed the door behind her. I took the chance to change into my new dress. It fit me perfectly and the waist showed off my hips better than most of the dresses I own. My father was always paranoid about guys looking at me the wrong way and getting bad ideas. I don't see how he could think that since guards were around me 24/7...usually.**

**Candice appeared again and showed me a pair of deep blue gloves. I smiled and slipped them on. I did a twirl for her and she giggled.**

"**Pretty as a princess…" she said with a small laugh.**

"**So are you," I said and walked her over to the mirror. "How come you don't dress up like this? Don't you have a man to please?"**

**She blushed.**

"**Oh you do!"**

"**N-no! I just…l-like him…I mean…y-yes!"**

"**I must meet him…" I said and smiled to her. "I like you Candice. You're very kind."**

"**S-so are you…" she said. "And you will meet him…if you come to the masquerade."**

**My eyes widened. My father never had a masquerade before! I wanted one, but he said no. This was exciting!**

"**When is that?"**

"**Oh, next week. You should come Autumn… I bet the people here would love to see you and Gill together…"**

**I frowned. Though Gill does have his moments where he shows he can be loving and sweet, he is also one who hates and really hates me.**

"**I would never go with him," I said finally.**

"**But…You two are to be married…"**

"**I know Candice but… Never mind…"**

**(Candice's POV)**

I watched the princess pace around quietly in deep thought. I sat on her bed once again and listened to her mutter every now and then. I have seen how she acts around Gill, and he to her. They do have some chemistry between them. But the problem is how to make them see it for themselves.

"Can I confide in you, Candice?" the princess said as she stopped her pacing and looked at me. I nodded. "I loved someone on my own island once. He was very handsome…but he was a farmer. My father did not like that one bit. He wanted me to marry someone with higher standards. Someone who could give me the life I have now. But I didn't care if I was living in the tiniest house, as long as I had Blue…"

I smiled softly. I could see she was heartbroken, but also that there was that spot for Gill. Her eyes didn't fully show the sadness that one gets from heartbreak. This could mean I could help her and Gill see how they are meant to be.

"Don't worry then princess…" I said softly as I stood up. "Why don't you worry about that when it's time and let me fix your hair."

She smiled softly to me and sat at her vanity.

"Fire away Candice."

x-x-x

After I finished with the princess, I started my decent down the stairs. It was nearing sundown, so it was time for me to get home anyway. Prince Gill was talking with my own love. I quietly slipped down a few more steps to listen to them secretly.

"You must be kidding me…" Julius said, pretending to be dramatic. Gill smacked his clothes designer.

"Julius hush!" Gill growled.

"Who would ever believe that Sir Gill would ever fall in love?"

I gasped. Gill was in love! With who? No, no, no, this is not good…

"I am not in love Julius! I said she had a nice smell and pretty eyes…"

"Gill, you are hopelessly falling for the princess."

I sighed in relief that it was the princess.

"Listen," Julius said, "the masquerade is coming up, why don't you two go together?"

"UGH! Forget it Julius! You are not helpful at all!" Gill said as he stormed away.

I slid down the rest of the stairs and stood next to Julius. "He…he likes Autumn?"

"It appears so my love," he said. "Now…How about our princess?"

"She was heartbroken…But not the worst kind… I think her real love is Gill…"

"I got that vibe too when I saw her sweetie."

I blushed when he called me that. "I…I have an idea…to get them together…"

Julius gasped. "Is my little, shy Candice plotting?"

I smiled again. "Maybe…"

"Well then, please tell!"

**(Gill's POV)**

Autumn stood on her balcony in the most beautiful gown I have ever seen. It was a deep blue that fell to the floor in layers. It sparkled against the setting sun, making my face turn red. Her hair was up in curls and her usual crown with rose jewels was placed in her hair. She moved her hand slightly to reveal long, deep blue gloves. I felt my lips curl into a smile.

She suddenly turned around and caught my eyes with her big, brown ones. She had some curls framing her face; the whole look made her appear heavenly.

"Did you need something…?" she asked in her soft voice.

"Ugh…" I stuttered. She raised an eyebrow. I cleared my throat. "I, um, would like to show you around."

Autumn blinked. "…Excuse me?"

"Ugh…See, my father said we should try to get along…"

She glared at me and turned her back. "No thanks."

Okay. Nice act was over. I walked right up behind her, spun her around and held her by her shoulders. She glared hard at me, but made no gesture to move.

"Look," I said harshly, "All I'm looking for is a simple night out. Father wants us to try and get to know each other. What is so bad about that huh?"

"…I guess I could come and walk with you," she said in an annoyed voice. "I did want to see the island anyway."

I let go of her and walked out. I called back and said, "After dinner, meet me outside."

x-x-x

**(Autumn's POV)**

Like I promised, I allowed Gill to take me around the island. As we walked out of the castle, Luke and Owen started to follow. Gill gestured to them and let them know that it was okay. They both left us alone with some hint of secrecy in their eyes. I was about to ask but Gill was already pulling me along the path.

Gill brought me up a path that looked faintly familiar. I looked around at the trees and smiled slightly. He was leading me to the church. The place I was so enchanted by. I ran up the path leaving Gill behind. I slowed as I got to the steps of the marble building. I felt my breath ease out of me in a sigh. I quickly walked through the double doors and looked around. It was obvious everything was cleaned up since the last time I was here. Since the last time I thought I was going to be married…

"I've always loved this place…" Gill said softly as he walked over to the alter.

"Why's that?" I asked.

Gill looked hard at me. "That is none of your business."

"Well," I said, annoyance raising in my voice. "I am going to be your wife. Whither you like it or not. I will eventually get it all out of you."

Gill snorted, "How could you possibly do that?"

I frowned, thinking of how I actually could d that…

"See?" Gil said. "You have nothing."

A felt a trigger switch on in me. I moved over to Gill in a very seductive way. My hips swayed way more then they usually did. My hands slid under his chin as I did a little close circle around him. I heard him sigh and watched him lean into my touch. It was like something else took over my body. This is not how I should be acting. Why was Gill making me do this? Was he magical? I didn't know. All I knew was that my hands slid around his waistline as I did another circle. I felt myself smirk and lean in close to his ear. I pressed my lips close to his ear.

"I could get anything out of you," I whispered suggestively. "All I have to do is put a little show on for you…"

Gill shuddered and turned his head to me. His eyes were no longer cold. They looked longingly at my big, brown ones.

"I…I lost my mother. This place always reminds me of her…"

The trigger switched off and I was plain, princess Autumn again. Seductive Autumn gone.

"..I'm sorry Gill," I said in a hushed whisper. I moved away from him and felt my face heat up. I thought I was going to die. I can't believe I used feminine charm to make Gill tell me something so personal. I felt like I should give him something back in return…

"Ya know, you're a real jerk for using that sort of charm on me," Gill sneered. "I hate women who use their body to get what they want."

Then again…

"Oh thanks sir jerk-off," I heard myself hiss.

"I was just beginning to think you started to have a heart for a minute there. Saying sorry and all. But then I remember who I was talking to."

I glared into those stupid, blue eyes. "I do have a heart Gill… It just left me."

"Oh clearly."

"Excuse me!"

"Think about it," Gill started to walk toward me. He leaned down and held my chin in his hands. "Every girl falls for me in a heartbeat. They give their hearts freely. Girls always have hearts for men they desire. You, however, have no heart. Your heart is missing. You probably have no love for anyone."

Before I knew what I was doing, my hand went up and slapped him hard across the face. Once I realized what I did, I felt tears boil in my eyes. Gill rubbed his cheek and looked at me with a whole new level of coldness.

"Y…you bastard!" I managed. "I do have a heart! It was left home!"

"Then bring it here, I'm dying to see you as a true, complete princess."

"I won't ever be complete you idiot! Once I marry you, it's over."

I pushed him aside and picked up my dress as I ran out of the church. I made a right and went down some stairs. I was at the graveyard and beyond the waves was my island. I fell to my knees, finally giving into my emotions.

"BLUE!" I screamed long and loud. A new round of tears streamed down my face. I took me crown off my head and threw it behind me. I heard it land in the grass as I continued to sob. "I am sorry Blue… I should have done something… It's too late now, isn't it?"

"What's too late?" a silky voice whispered in the night. I sighed as I thought of how Blue sounded like that…

"It's too late too-" I said turning my head to face the person who spoke. I froze when I saw Gill. He was standing next to my crown and his eyes showed their bored, emotionless face. "…It's nothing."

"Well, clearly it is. I don't think princesses usually break down crying. As far as I know, they act proper at all times. Only alone do they show any emotion."

"Or does that only go for the princes?" I sneered back.

Gill shrugged. He leaned down and picked up my crown. I watched him carefully as he walked over to me. He got on his knee and placed the crown back in my hair. My face heated up as his hands lingered there a minute, tracing my crown's design.

"Why does your crown have jewels in the shape of roses?"

I smiled softly to him and looked him in the eye. "Do you have something…to remember your mom?"

Gill's eyes turned hard for a minute, but softened. He pulled out a pendent from under his shirt. It was gold and had a green gem in the middle. "I guess this counts…" he mumbled and slid it back into it's hiding place.

"Well…like your pendent is for your mom, this crown is for mine," I spoke with a slightly softer voice. Guess I was not as strong as I thought I was. "My mom disappeared when I was 14. Her favorite thing to give me when I was younger was a bundle of roses." I took my crown off and showed him the rose jewels. "I had this specially made for her when she went missing. It's been with me since then…"

Gill gently took the crown from me and looked at it carefully. He turned it to see the inside. A small smirk turned up on his frowning lips.

"What…?" I asked, annoyed now that he found amusement in my crown.

"Princess Autumn-Rose?" Gill asked me.

I thought for a minute, then smile softly too. "Yeah…My full name is Autumn-Rose."

He placed the crown back into it's place. "I like it…" the prince whispered into my ear as he stood up. "We should go back…Sorry you didn't see the island."

**(Gill's POV)**

The princess had linked her arm around mine as we headed back. My plan of making her forever hate me was falling through the cracks. Tonight I just learned two major things about her. And one about myself. I learned she was heartbroken, and that her mother is dead. Well, "missing" as she put it. A minor fact I learned was how she could turn from formal princess into the sexiest woman in 2 seconds flat. What she did to me made my whole wall crumble around my heart. She was slowing making her way in. And she didn't even know it.

"Ugh…Prince?" the princess's voice whispered into my ear, making me shiver slightly.

"Yes?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Could you…Let go of my hand?"

I looked down and realized that my hand was tightly entwined in hers. I slowly untangled my fingers from hers and removed my hand all together. Once we arrived at the castle, my mind turned into formal, prince-of-the-kingdom mode. I guided her inside and up the stairs. She stayed silent and I opened her door for her.

"Goodnight Prince Gill," Autumn said shyly as she vanished behind the closing door.

"…Goodnight… Autumn-Rose…"

**One…word… AWE! I hope you all liked it! I rewrote this twice. So bare with me here! I was wondering if Blue should make an appearance, or her mother come in… I didn't like that. Too soon for such drama!**

**There will be something going on at the masquerade though. What was Candice's plan…?**


	5. I Hate You Too

**To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much. Oh, and thanks to those who give me a little push to get better. Thank you for wording it nicely.**

**Don't worry, Gill and Autumn will not be falling in love. As of now, it's neutral feelings. So much must happen before love!**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Ai**

**x-x-x**

**I Hate You Too**

**(Autumn's POV)**

"Princess! Princess wake up!"

I felt the poking and pushing continue. I groaned out in a response to the voice.

"Get up Autumn!"

I let one eye open and saw Candice dressed in her usually attire. Her blue hair was braided on the sides of her head and she was smiling slightly.

"Good, you're waking up…" she said and sat down as I sat up. "I…I was wondering…If you would like to…join me in, um, a walk through the kingdom?"

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes. "S-sure Candice…Let me just get ready…"

"Oh, you won't be wearing your usually outfit…" Candice said with a sweet smile.

"Come again…?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes again.

"Well… Did you ever want to know, um, what being a normal girl was like?"

I felt my mind finally wake up and I thought clearly now. I have thought of doing something like that. Just getting out of the palace and not have to worry about anything? No dad to walk in on me and check on me. No guards following my every move. No worries of who I should marry. All I had to worry about was me.

"Of course," I finally answered.

"So you will do that with me today. N-no crown…" she pointed to my crown. "No fancy dresses," she pointed to the dress I had picked out for today. "Just a normal girl, doing what s-she wants…"

I smiled and got out of bed. "Well what are we waiting for Candice?"

Candice giggled and led me into the walk in closet. She handed me tight, black pants and a long deep blue shirt to go over it. I quickly stripped down and changed into the strange outfit. It felt nice against my body. I was used to pretty, little, dressy clothes: but not today! The shirt was the same blue as that one beautiful dress I now own. It's V-neck came down just enough to give some suggestion. It made my day. And so did the dark blue flats given to me by Candice. She took a step back and checked me out. She nodded with approval.

"S-shall we go?" she asked softly.

"Ye- Wait, won't people know it's me? Aren't I not allowed out of the castle?" I questioned my new-found friend.

"O-oh yes…" Candice walked to my vanity and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. She handed them to me with a soft smile. "These are pretty big…S-so it should cover your face pretty well."

"…And my hair? People will know it's me Candice."

My friend smiled again and brought me to the vanity. She took a straightener and started to do my hair. I watched as my wavy hair turned to straight and princess fade before my eyes. Candice turned me to face her once she was done and started to put make-up on me. I let her do what she needed. When she turned me back around, I gasped. The eye-shadow made my eyes look a deep brown rather than hazel. My face had more color and she painted a simple pink on my lips. I looked…completely different.

"Candice…" I managed.

"Come on and hurry!" she whispered and pulled me to my door. "Everyone is still asleep!"

**(Candice's POV)**

I led the princess out of the castle easily. She was giggling like crazy and I had to hush her so we were not caught. Once outside though, we both giggled and stared out into the kingdom.

"It's so beautiful here Candice… You're the best friend ever," Autumn breathed as she took my hand in hers. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment.

"It-it's nothing Autumn…" I said modestly.

"Oh! Candice you can't call me that!"

"Oh…yes…We need a different name for you…"

The princess let go of my hand and started to walk ahead, thinking hard. I followed her and watched as her hair flew gracefully around her face. Even in disguise, the woman was a true princess. I listened as she pondered over names and played with a strand of her hair. Now that I really think about it, Autumn and Gill really should be together. Julius said Gill has not really developed an interest though. All he said was Autumn was cute in an annoying way. I guess I should tell Julius not to push it…

"How about Rose?"

I looked at the princess with confusion. "Huh…?"

Autumn giggled. "My name silly. How about Rose?"

I thought for a minute. Why Rose? "That's nice."

Autumn smiled and carried on with walking down the street. I caught up to her and pointed out the best Inn in our kingdom. I said the sweetest chief worked there and she pulled me to go in. Once inside, we were greeted by Jake, the owner, and his wife Colleen.

"I'm Rose," Autumn said with a beautiful smile. "I'm Candice's friend from Sunshine Island."

Whoa…I wish I could lie right on the spot like that.

"Why don't you take those glasses off dear?" Colleen said with a sweet smile to the princess.

As soon as Autumn removed them. Everyone gasped except me. Jake looked at her with confusion and Colleen only mimicked him.

"P-Princess?" Jake said and peered at her closely.

Autumn gave him a questioning look. "Princess? I'm not a princess…"

After a few moments, the couple saw little things that made her not look like Autumn. Her eyes were too dark, her skin was tanner and her hair was as straight as can be. They apologized and asked her to sit and have some food. Maya was witnessing and gave the same reaction as her parents. But being our age, she left a little uncertain. Autumn and I then went to see the best cook around. His name is Chase. He works here and at the palace.

"H-hi Chase," I mumbled to the chief.

He turned and almost dropped a plate. "P-princess! What are you doing here?"

"Candice?" Autumn asked sweetly. "Why do all these people think I am a princess?"

**(Gill's POV)**

I watched from the staircase as Candice snuck the princess out of the castle. She looked up and saw me and froze. I glared hard at her but she closed the door fast and I knew they would be gone by the time I was down there. But once I thought about it…I did not need to have Autumn around me when Candice had her. She was doing me a favor.

"Gill! Oh Gill!"

I groaned as Julius's voice reached me. I turned to see him walking in the girlie way of his as he made his way to my side.

"I hope you are taking the princess to the masquerade in two days," he laughed softly. "I know my Candice and I are going. And I am sure our kingdom and Autumn's would LOVE to see the two of you getting along."

"Keep dreaming," I growled.

"You know, she is not that bad. If you were actually nice to her, she would seem much better. But since you act like a jerk to her…"

"She's a witch," I muttered.

"Because she has you under her spell?" he snickered.

"Haha. No. I would never be so easily tricked…" I trailed off as I thought of last night. Autumn managed to make me tell her about my mom by using her charm and body. Even though she wore gloves, I felt the heat radiating off her. The dress made her movements almost seductive…

"Suit yourself. At least tell me you will be going," Julius said as he started down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah," I said with much annoyance.

Julius waved to me as he set off to the kitchen.

"Remember, Autumn is to be your wife!" he yelled after he was gone from my vision.

x-x-x

It was late in the day and no one has asked where the princess was. Heck, I was beginning to wonder if she was going to come back! Luke and Owen were horrible guards if they let Candice bring the princess past them so easily.

I took a deep breathe as I rolled out of my bed and made sure my clothes were unwrinkled. Once that was done, I took my leave and exited the castle.

"Hey Gill, where ya going man?" Luke called out as he started to follow me.

I rose a hand to stop signal for him to stop. "I will be back soon. I am going to eat out."

"Shouldn't you invite your bride-to-be?" Owen asked with a bit of a smug tone. "She will be your wife one day."

I growled and moved faster. That was one thing I really hated about being a prince. I did not really get a choice in who I married. My life was planned out before me. I had no way of escaping. But at the same time, I was the only heir to the thrown. My parents could not have another child since my mom died so young. It was my duty to keep the kingdom at peace. And it was my job to end the war between my land, and Autumn's.

"Watch where you are going!"

I looked up from the ground and moved just in time to avoid Luna's fast-paced walk. She has had a crush on me since the beginning, but seeing as I have my marriage already planned, her hopes have been smashed.

"Well hello to you too, Luna," I hissed and continued to the Inn. Once I reached it, I heard music and laugher and shouts of joy. With an eye roll I opened the door.

Inside, people were dancing to music. Men spun their partners in a dance of love. And one of those pairs, happened to be Autumn and Chase.

Chase…My best friend.

I glanced over and saw Candice in the other corner. She smiled and laughed as Chase danced happily with the princess. I looked back to the two and glared with as much hate as I could muster. I knew Chase very well. I knew he knew he was holding the princess's hand. He was smiling with her. Making her happier than I ever could.

Suddenly, Candice was at my side with a frantic look on her face. "D-don't blame the princess…P-Prince Gill…" Candice whispered to me.

"I know you brought her out. And now you are to leave. I will be escorting our trouble-maker home," I hissed to her.

Her eyes widened in fear. "D-don't hurt her!"

I moved back to glaring at Chase. "Don't worry…she won't have a scratch on her." I looked back to the frightened woman and glared my death glare. "Now leave."

Once she was gone, I asked Mia for a drink. Heavy on the alcohol. She came back with it and I drowned it and asked for another. And another. And I didn't care after the third.

**(Autumn's POV)**

I saw Candice bolt out of the Inn and looked around to see why she left. In the corner, looked at me with a burning hatred was Prince Gill himself. My smile faded and I felt Chase stop dancing too. But I smiled again and started to dance wit him once more. But I kept glancing to Gill. With each galnce there was a another drink. By the fourth, I stopped again.

"What's wrong Rose?" He asked with concern.

"…Nothing." I muttered. "…Um, excuse me Chase."

I quickly walked over to where the prince stood. His gaze was no longer at me, it was at Chase. As I grew closer, I realized he was never glaring at me, but at my dance partner. With a sigh, I stopped in front of him. I guess I knew this day would end with me upset once more. I mean, come on, Gill wants to ruin any fun I have.

"So, do you really like me so much you have to make sure I don't hurt myself, or are you just so intent on ruining my fun?" I say in a harsh whisper, hoping to make myself clear that I am not happy with him or his drinking.

"You are coming home now," he hissed, still looking at Chase.

"Oh, so you are sending me to my own island?" I lay it down with heavy sarcasm.

Gill turns to me and grabs my wrist so tightly I feel like it could break. I only wince slightly, not giving him the satisfaction that he could actually hurt me. He pulled me roughly out of the Inn and started toward the castle.

"So I guess you feel all manly that you ruined my fun right? All I did was dance a bit. What is the big deal?" I hiss through the pain in my wrist.

"The big deal, is that Chase knew you were the princess. He knew you were reckless when he first saw you. He wanted to use that to his advantage."

"Um, I believe you are being way to overactive about this. Chase and I were having FUN. Something you do not comprehend."

Gill whirled around and grabbed my other wrist. He slammed me into the nearest building. I gasped as my breathe flew from my lungs on the impact. Once I caught it back, I glared hadr as he held me against the stone building.

"In case you do not realize," he whispers darkly, "plenty of men find you very attractive. Myself included." He held both my wrists with one hand and pressed his hips against mine to hold me there as he traced his free hand around my face.

"And some men will think if they get it in with the princess, they will be famous." I shivered as he traced my neck. It wasn't a bad shiver though. "If I was any other guy, I would be thinking the same thing. You are beautiful, cunning, and your face is as pure as anything."

I move my face away from his hand when he tried to touch me again. "You're drunk," I say with annoyance.

"That does not mean I am unaware of what I am doing," he growls to me. "I know Chase better than you. I know he is a player and will charm any sexy girl he sees."

I blink at his use of terms and feel my face get red with the blood rush to my face. "You…you think I'm sexy?" I mutter.

Gill blinks and flushes slightly. "..For lack of better words yes…" So I guess he was not entirely drunk. He still knew when he said the wrong things.

I sigh with annoyance and wiggle slightly, making myself blush more when I move my hips against his in my wiggling fit. "C-Can we go back to the castle now?"

But the prince just looks at me with the most unreadable expression. His hand traces my face again, leaving a line of heat as he goes. I look back him and he is back to angry Gill. He moves away from me and loosens his hold slightly on my wrists as he continues to drag me back to the castle. All the while, I see the blood draining from his face. And I know why. He was drunk. And I finally find a reason to smile behind his back.

**Ha, drunk Gill. Love it. He would never do that sober, so I had to make him intoxicated. I think it works rather well. Gill does not even know why he drank anyway…or does he?**

**Please Review!**


	6. Great Ruler

**Well, well, I see you are back. I hope everyone is enjoying this. The plot is getting more detailed as I write. I was hoping for just 10 chapters…But I guess it can be extended. Hahaha. I guess it has to be. 10 chapters = too short of time to fall in love.**

**(btw, I fixed "Candice" to "Candace". My computer did not lik ethe spelling and changes it on me when I am done writing it. XD)**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Ai**

**Great Ruler**

**(Gill's POV)**

"Honestly sweetie, you really had to drink last night?" Julius said as he paced around my room doing little things. He placed more water on my table and walked back to my closest and disappeared inside.

I groaned as my head throbbed and I fell back into my pillows.

"Drink the water, it will help you greatly," the other man called from the closest. "You have a big date with the princess today." He poked his head out and looked at my shocked face with a smirk. "You do remember don't you…?"

I smacked my forehead. No, I completely forgot. Since Autumn is to be living at my castle, on my island, she should get to know the townsfolk. And what better way then to go to the Firefly Festival?

"Well then, I guess you should get moving then huh?" Julius said as he pulled out my outfit for today. It was a white, army-like style outfit. I kinda liked it to be honest. But I would not drool over it like Julius would.

"The princess," Julius continued as I slowly got off the bed. "Will be dressed in… Oh I'll let her surprise you!" he squealed and hung the uniform up on the door and walked out, shutting it behind him.

With an eye roll, I got up and slipped off my pajama pants and quickly slid into the Firefly Festival uniform. It was crisp and spotless. I drowned the water and my head felt much better then when I first woke up.

Another glance in the mirror to smooth my hair to perfection, and I was out the door.

Making my way to Autumn's door, I stopped when I heard what sounded like a cry. Once I stopped clicking my shoes to the floor, I heard it much more clearly.

"Oh stop it Candace! It was a something so useless! Look sweetie! I think it looks great! That piece was just extra. Oh don't cry honey…"

I kneeled down and peeked through the keyhole of the door. Candace was clutching something red to her chest and sobbing. Autumn was beside her franticly looking around for something to cheer her up. I almost fell back at the sight her though. She was in the tightest, shortest nightdress I have ever seen. The worst part is, she looked so damn good in it.

"Shh, it's okay honey," Autumn cooed in a magically voice. "It's alright. Let me see it."

Candace looked up at Autumn's musical voice. I was just as surprised. I guess there is a reason they call it Musical Island…

The blue-haired woman handed the princess a piece of fabric. Autumn smiled gentle and walked into her closet. Candace sniffed and stood up, wiping her tears and the princess came back out in a gorgeous red dress. It was a deep red that resembled the color of a rose. It was not a fluffed dress, but on that flowed gently to the floor. On her hip was a beaded rose and the "petals" fell down her leg.

Autumn sat at the vanity and quickly pulled her hair into a wavy bun. She left some fly-a-ways and pinned the fabric into the back of her bun. To finish, she placed her crown in place and smiled with approval.

"Well Candace?" she spun around and stood up, facing the other woman. "How does this look?"

Candace beamed. "Y-you are so s-smart princess…"

"Candace, call me Autumn, please."

The blue-haired seamstress smiled further.

I took that as my time to 'pretend' I just walked over. I stood up and knocked twice before entering the room. Autumn's face fell slightly, but Candace still smiled.

"I am here to…escort you to the festival…" I muttered, last night's events swirling through my head again.

"Of course," Autumn said and walked to my side. She looked at Candice. "You will be there right?"

Candace looked up and gave her a another smile. "Oh course."

I bent my elbow and waited for Autumn to slid her arm through the hole before walking again.

~x~x~x~

I was completely shocked. I never knew Autumn, the witch of the centaury could be so gentle. Even her voice showed signs of something different. The way she handled Candice, reminds me how someone would care for a child. Or someone they love.

I watched as the princess from our rival island chatted with the other people of my home. She gave them warm smiles and listened to everyone's complaints or compliments.

I suppose it was then that I realized she would make a great ruler one day.

**(Autumn's POV)**

The smiles from the people were warm and welcoming. Well, most of them. This woman Ruth and her husband Craig seemed to hate my guts. Candace told me they did not like most people, and assured me it was alright. But aside from them, everyone else was sweet and kind. But there was a voice in the back of my mind nagging me. Saying they were just being nice because it was respectful and because they did not want to upset their king and soon-to-be king.

"I can't believe how lucky you are to marry the prince," a woman named Hanna said to me. She had a husband and one daughter. Both were busy with speaking to others.

"I guess," I mutter softly, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"My dear, don't be so sad," she said, holding my chin to make me look at her. "He is really a good kid. Behind all that hard shell, there is a man worth loving."

I cringed at the word.

"Really, he is nothing more then a softly. You just have to let yourself be a little more open to him, and he will take you."

I nodded my thanks to the older woman as she went to go stand with her husband. I was only alone for a minute before a blond girl raced up to me, the brightest smile on her face.

"Hey!" she said. "The name's Kathy."

~x~x~x~

I sighed after Kathy walked away from me and looked over to my husband-to-be. I was shocked to see him kneeling and playing catch with Chloe. I took a step side-ways to get a better view of Gill's face. He was suppressing a smile, but a tiny grin played on his face. His eyes were not tainted with their usual hatred, but instead with genuine kindness: something I have yet to see when he talks to me.

When Chloe felt done playing catch, she took her ball and ran off to find someone else. As Gill stood up and brushed his knees, I walked over to him, keeping a good distance for my own safety.

"…I never knew cold, hard, stubborn Gill could show such kindness," I say in a casual tone.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he said, his voice holding no hatred.

"I guess so…fiancé," I say the last word in a tiny voice.

To my surprise, he cracks a tiny grin.

And I suppose it was then that I realized he would make a great ruler one day.

~x~x~x~

"Alright everyone!" King Hamilton said, addressing the people. "It is time to get your fire-flower and float it down the river! One per couple!"

I watched as everyone gathered around a stand to take the flower of their choosing. Since I did not personally care, I decided to wait until the rush ended.

"We go first."

I jumped at Gill's voice behind me and turned to see him already holding one of the little boats. On the little boat was a red flower that glowed brighter than the rest.

"It is custom…on our island, that the royal family goes first to guide the way for the others. Lik ewe guide our people."

I nodded and followed him to the water's edge. Gill took my hand and placed it under half of the boat, while he placed his on the other side. We lowed to our knees in unison and placed the boat into the water. We let go and watched the lazy river float it along down to the ocean.

"Why do you do this?" I asked softly.

"To remember our past friends. Our past loved ones." He looked at me as he said that. I felt my face heat up and I quickly looked away.

"That is…nice," I saw softly.

"…Who do you wish you bring back?" he asks.

"Who do you?"

We both stare into each other's eyes for a minute and I am frozen. The feelings racing around me are crazy. Hate, love, desire, loneness, fear, grief… They are all there. And I look into those cool, blue eyes, I see the man Hanna was talking about.

"My mom."

We this in unison.

**I hope you all realize what comes next… The masquerade. But this masquerade will be completely thrilling, I hope I leave you dangling in the end. ;)**


	7. Hide Behind The Mask

**Any song references (or songs sung…) in this chapter are not owned by me.**

**Happy Reading.**

**~Ai**

**Hide Behind the Mask**

**(Candace's POV)**

I quickly walked into the princess's room carrying a multitude of things. Her breakfast, her masquerade gown, her shoes, her mask, and anything I will need to make sure no one knows who she is. Not even Gill will notice her when she comes into the room.

"Princess!" I whispered loudly and place the items on her bed. She immediately gets up, knowing that today is the big day.

"Oh Goddess…It's today isn't it? The masquerade. Oh dear… Help me Candace!"

She stuffed a few of the scrambled eggs into her mouth and placed the tray on the nightstand. She ran to the bathroom and I heard the water running. With a smile I sat on the chair in the corner.

If I was her, I would not be freaking out. She could be whoever she wanted to be tonight. It is custom on our island to dress up so you are unrecognized by anyone. Your hair should be placed so unlike what you would do. Your eyes and face hidden behind shadows from the mask. You dress in the best dresses around and be someone you always wanted to be.

And for the princess, this is a dream come true.

**(Gill's POV)**

Julius ran around me getting everything together. He dressed me in a deep black suit. The tie, the shirt, and the shoes were the same deep color of black. As he made another round past me, he handed me white gloves. I took them and slipped them on. The felt comfortable against my skin and I looked up to see Julius pointing frantically to the chair in front of him. I sat down and let him turn my hair from blond to who knows what.

"I cannot believe tonight is the night!" Julius squealed as he placed a brown wig over my hair. I had to admit, the wig already made me look like a whole new person. "The mask will top everything off." And off he went again.

I glanced at my mirror and looked at the stranger there. Tonight. Tonight I could be anyone I wanted. No one in the palace even knows what the other looks like. We are scheduled to arrive at different times. Well, minus my father. My father will be the only one wearing a simple mask along with his unmistakable crown. The king does not participate in the fun. He makes sure it runs smoothly. Though, it eventually falls on me sometime during the night because my father usually cannot handle anything.

"Alright, look at your mask!" Julius said, returning with my own crown and a mask.

"The crown will give me away," I hiss with annoyance. Does this man think?

"Not at all. In fact, three other men will be wearing crowns. But since you never usually wear yours, it will be perfect."

Okay…maybe he does think.

He handed me the mask first and I took a moment to gaze at it. It had a silver layer first, with a second layer of lace on the right side. The outline of the eyes and the outline of the mask itself had black thread woven into it.

"Put it on already!" Julius cried in frustration.

I put it on and looked at the mirror for the last time.

Julius did a great job…

I did not even know it was me.

**(Autumn's POV)**

Candace left me to change and I looked at the dress in front of me. It was a pale blue that had a faint tint of purple in it. On the left side was a ruffled slit that reached the front of my hip. The ruffle met the silk dress at one point. A single star held them together. It sparkled brightly, even though the blinds were shut and no sunlight hit it. It had the tube top look, but had straps attached. It was simple and beautiful. I quickly changed into it and loved how it fanned out from my hips. Not too much, but enough to make the dress appear lovely.

Candace charged in and closed the door. She forced me into the vanity chair and started to attack me with make-up. She was placing purple eye-shadow on my eyelids to bring out the purple of the dress.

"The purple also makes the brown pop out more than the hazel affect you have. So the green will be hidden."

She smeared a deep red on my lips and started to twist my hair into a tight bun. I waited patiently as she made sure no hair would stick out. She then took a black wig off my bed and placed it over my hair. She secured it with plenty of bobby pins. She then tied the fake hair into a ponytail, and braided it. She twisted it around the ponytail and pinned that with bobby pins that had fake gems in them. Once she was done, she spun me to face the mirror. I gasped.

The woman in front of me was so strange, she looked like no one I have ever seen. But she was beautiful. Her brown eyes shone bright and her black hair was sleek and soft to touch.

Then it dawned on me. I could be anyone I anted to be tonight. I did not have to act shy or nervous. No one would know I was myself. I could smile and laugh and be…someone new.

I smiled and picked my crown up.

"No! You are not wearing that!" Candace said, taking my crown from me and placing it in a gold box. "Everyone knows your crown. You will be wearing this crown."

She pulled out from behind her back a silver crown with deep blue gemstones and diamonds.

"Where did you get that…?" I whispered.

"The king said I could use it for tonight, but I think you should wear it. It was the queen's…"

"No! I am not wearing Gill's mom's crown!"

Candace placed it on my head and held my hand in hers. "The queen wanted her daughter-in-law to wear it."

I could not respond as she moved away and handed me the final piece: the mask. Taking it from her, I look at it's beauty. It was encrusted with blue and purple gems and was a deep black color.

"Shall we go?" Candace asked once I put the mask on.

"Yes…" I breath, getting excited I will be who I want to be tonight.

~x~x~x~

_Music fills the air, all the guests are there, and the young prince and princess are unaware of each other' s masks._

~x~x~x~

I stood near one of the giant pillars of the ballroom and smiled as couples danced with knowing or unknowing partners.

"Hello miss," a woman said beside me. Through her mask I could see jade-green eyes and knew who it was on the dot.

"Hey Kathy," I say her name softly, so no one knows.

She stamps her foot. "How's you guess?"

"Your eyes gave you away… Sorry."

"Oh…should have thought of that… And who are you then?"

I smiled. "A figment of your imagination," I say, adding some music to my voice.

Before she responds I move on to find someone else. I see Candace and Julius at a table talking away. Well, Julius is doing most of the talking. Candace is just nodding and smiling. If I did not get a glimpse of what Candace was wearing, would have never known it was her. And Since Julius and her are a thing… It was easy to pick him out.

"Attention everyone!" Hamilton called out from the stage up front.

We all found a seat and waiting for the king to continue.

"Our piano player is here once again," he said, gesturing to the young man sitting at the piano. "Would anyone like to sing? Come on, it is your chance to shine!"

Everyone fidgeted at the thought of singing.

"Won't someone let their voice be heard?" the king looked once more and gave us a smirk. "Do I have to sing?"

"I'll sing!" I said raising my hand up high and standing. I immediately regretted it. People were watching me now.

"Finally! Someone with guts!" Hamilton laughed and stepped down. He handed me the microphone and told me to talk to the piano player. I nodded and made my way over to him.

Like everyone else, he wore a mask. He was dressed in all black minus his white gloves. His mask was simple, but elegant and his brown hair made him more of a mystery.

"What would you like me to play?" he asked in a gruff voice that made me almost giggle.

"Um…Do you know love songs?"

He rolls his eyes. "No shit…"

I frown. "You do not have to be so mean…"

"Want me to be meaner?" he growls. I shake my head, slightly frightened. "Then pick a song already!"

"Alright! 'For Good' by Stephen Schwartz…"

"Hmp. I am surprised you know that," he sneered and flipped through his music.

I sighed and walked center stage. I was not really scared. I have done this many time before. My father always said my voice was gifted by angels. Yeah okay dad…

The young man found the music and started playing.

I lifted the microphone to my lips…

The piano man hit the last key in the introduction.

"_I've heard it said that people come into our lives, for a reason, bringing something we must learn. And we are led to those who help us most to grow , if we let them, and we help them in return… Well I don't know if I believe that's true. But I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you…_"

**(Gill's POV)**

I watched in amazement as the woman so easily hit the notes played on the piano. Her voice sounded like a thousand angels.

"_Because I knew you… I have been changed… For good…_"

The audience applauded like there was no tomorrow. Cheers, scream, kisses and even flowers were tossed the woman's way. I simply sat and looked from afar, wondering how she could get every note and sound like an angel.

But a bigger question… Who is she?

The woman strode up to me and gave me a winning smile.

"Did that meet your standards?" she asked and placed once of the roses on my piano.

"…Surpassed," I said, so softly she probably did not hear.

The woman was taken by a bunch of people and the band started to play soft, light music again. I removed myself from the piano, and took the rose with me. Rose… I wonder where Autumn is. I wonder which mask is hers.

"Care to dance?"

I glance over to see a man I can only see as Chase. The only reason I can tell is the cocky attitude he was giving off as he asked the singer to dance. She smiled hesitantly and took his hand. I watched as he pulled her close: too close from what I can see on her face. He holds his arms around her defensively. And for some reason…that ticks me off. I walk behind the singer and poke her shoulder gently.

"Excuse me miss," I say as politely as I can, "but I would love the chance to dance with you and discus how you got such a voice."

I could see she was about to protest, until she saw the opportunity I was giving her. She looked at Chase and gently pushed him away. "We can dance later, but I would like to speak with him as well about his piano playing. It's fantastic."

"Of course," Chase said with annoyance in his voice. He kissed her hand and moved past me. Before he left completely he whispered, "That girl is mine tonight Gill."

The woman did not hear it and simply followed usual dance style. Her arm on shoulder, other in my hand, while my free hand rested on her waist.

"I'm not a total jerk," I said to her as we glided across the floor.

"I guess not… Thank you so much. He has hit on me once before, and it scares me," she said in an annoyed voice. "He needs to find some other girl to screw."

"My, my, strange to hear such language from a princess," I say it lightly, hoping she doesn't actually think I'm calling her a real princess.

She laughs with good nature. And It sounds…pleasant.

I feel the heat starting to build between us and I feel us move slightly closer. Our hands hold each other tighter as the music become more and more romantic.

"You have amazing skills at piano," she says softly, moving a step closer.

The heat builds and I know I cannot deny that. I mean, what can happen? If I kiss her, it's not like she will know who I am later on. All she'll remember is this happy little place.

"And you, have the voice of angels," I say in a husky voice. "But your eyes are also something to behold." I move a step closer.

She smiled warmly and takes the last step that presses us together. "My father always said I had the voice of angels…but he can't sing."

"You must get it from your mom."

"I wouldn't know," she sighs and rests her head on my shoulder, making me want to kiss her more and more.

"Why is that?" I ask as I prepare myself to take her face in my hands and kiss her dark-red lips.

"Because she is missing. Been missing since I was young."

And I freeze. Everything around me stops. Missing mom… Autumn's mom was missing…

I quickly sway back and forth again, making believe I was just shocked to hear that. But while it was-kinda-it was more of the here and now. Autumn was wrapped in my arms. Her head was resting on my shoulder. And while I tried to tell myself 'no', I only thought 'yes'. The heat was still there, and it was stronger now. I wanted to kiss her. Kiss Autumn. The woman I am forced to marry.

"What about your mom?" she asks, gently moving her head of my shoulder to look at me. "Is she here?"

"She is dead." And the minute I say it, I know what I have done.

"…Gill?" she asks me, her voice harsh from confusion.

And I don't think, I just act. I hold her face in my hands and kiss her square on the lips.

**(Autumn's POV)**

I could feel the heat everywhere. This may be Gill, but the fire of passion was too strong. I don't know if I can ignore it. Even though I do not like Gill. Even though I will be forced to marry him.

But I do not get much time to think if I should act, because Gill acts first. He grabs my face and slams his lips against mine in an attempt to burn off the fire around us. But it only grows and I feel my arms begging me to hold him closer. And I do. And my lips beg to kiss back with the same hunger. And by damn I do. But what makes me kiss him more, is when he says my name against lips.

"Autumn…" he breathes briefly and kisses me again.

No one knows who we are. They just see two people kiss in a show of passion. But I can feel more. The hate between us is in this, mixing with the passion and tearing it up. But Neither Gill or I want that. The feeling feels so good. It's like a high from a toadstool. But this high doesn't leave you empty.

"PRINCESS!"

Everyone looks at the doors to see Candace racing over to me.

"PRINCESS! YOUR CROWN! YOUR CROWN IS GONE!"

**WHAT! Princess Autumn's crown is GONE? And just when it was all getting good! I wonder should could have taken it! D:**


	8. War

**Happy Reading.**

**~Ai**

**War**

**(Candace's POV)**

I could not believe how quickly it all changed. Once I made my announcement, the masks came off, the wigs were gone, and search parties were being made. Even though this was bad, I couldn't help but gasp when the brown haired man who kissed Autumn took off his wig and mask. It was Prince Gill.

"What exactly happened Candace?" Julius asked while taking my hand in his.

"I-I walked into t-the princess's room to make sure everything was tidy and…I saw a man…"

Julius came in front of me and took my shoulders. His eyes serious for once. "Tell me exactly what happened," he said in the most serious voice I have ever heard from him.

"O-okay…"

_I ran up the stairs, smiling at the fact that Autumn sang so nicely. And how the piano player was trying not to check her out._

_With another giggle, I opened the door to Autumn's room and froze. The room was a disaster, but worst than that, a man stood in her room. He was in eloquent clothing and had a mask on like everyone else. He smiled at me and twirled the crown around his finger._

"_You must be Autumn's new servant," he said in a deep, husky voice. "It is like she is home here…" He was suddenly in front of me, holding my chin up to face him. "But she will remember where she is soon enough."_

_And he was gone in an instant._

"Someone from our own island stole it?" Julius asked in amazement.

"I don't know… H-he did not sound like h-he was from here…" I stutter, stealing a glance to Autumn. She was crying horribly and Gill was the one trying to comfort her.

"I will tell your story to the king," he kissed my cheek. "I will back shortly, my love."

I smiled as Julius went off, but frowned again. The man could not have been from around here. The voice was too southern for it to be anyone.

So…who could have done it?

**(Gill's POV)**

Julius relayed Candace's story to the king. I hoped Autumn did not here, but she did. And she sprang from me shoulder and pushed me quite hard.

"You asshole!" she screamed, causing all eyes to watch. She turned to everyone and glared hard. "You are lying assholes! I knew you were faking being nice to me!"

"T-that is not true princess!" Renee said from her spot next to Toby.

She turned back to me and slapped me across the face. And truthfully, the woman and some force in that. Damn it stung.

"You were just distracting me! You hate me more than anything! You hate this wedding, you hate my people, and to make sure the war never ends, you have someone steal my crown!"

"I would never do that!" I hiss to her. "I had no idea that was you!"

"Oh what a bunch of crap!" she bites right back, tears falling down her face again. She looked back at the my people around us. "You are all liars!"

"My people took you in with respect!" I shot back, grabbing her wrist. "And you have no right to accuse any of them!"

She stopped for a moment, lost in her own world. While she was, I called out that the search parties should go out now. They did and it was only myself and Autumn left.

"…You are right… It was not there fault." She looked up at me, eyes tearful and filled with hate. "It was you. It was always you. You knew it was me you were kissing. You knew that a distraction could give whoever you paid off the time to take my crown."

"Excuse me, but I do not need to steal your stupid crown."

Autumn gasps, and I knew I said the wrong thing once more. Her eyes filled with more tears.

"Y-you know how special it is to me…" she says in a hushed tone.

"…I-"

"I do know, Princess."

Both Autumn and I jumped as a man came out from behind one of the pillars. I pulled Autumn behind me in an attempt to protect her if any force is shown. The man was a bit shorter than myself. He wore a blue suit and a black mask. His eyes were a an extremely light blue, and his red hair was a mess on top his head.

"Who are you?" I ask, backing up from him while keeping Autumn out of harms way.

He laughs. But it sounds almost evil.

"I would never hurt the princess. In fact, while everyone is going around searching for a lost crown, I can take her back to her off and off this island."

"She is not going anywhere," I hiss, taking one of Autumn's hands out of instinct.

"She will come willingly," he said, reaching up to his mask. "After all…" he took his mask off, reveling his slightly freckled face to us. "She loves me."

"Blue!" Autumn gasps. She moves out from behind me and starts running toward him. I grab her wrist and pull her back. She growls, "Let me go you asshole!"

"She is staying with us, until your people make the treaty fair," I say, holding her tighter.

"Over my dead body!" Autumn bites my hand hard, making me let go. She runs into the waiting arms of her lover from her island.

The man smirks and holds her close to him. He looks at me with the most cocky expression that Chase could not even pull.

"Listen well Prince," he laughs. "Princess Autumn is coming home. The wedding will be off forever. We will battle until one side finally falls. There will be much blood, many deaths, and many heartbreaks."

Autumn picked her head up to look at him with slightly confused eyes. "Blue…You never were into violence…"

"They stole you and that is the end of it."

"But the Blue I know would never-"

"Be silent!" he hissed to her, making her flinch. He looked back to me and smirked. "It's time we took our leave. Hope you have a lonely life, Prince Gill. Because not even your biggest fan wants you anymore."

I started toward them, but Blue was fast. He was out the doors before I even knew it. He was gone. And so was my bride-to-be.

**(Autumn's POV)**

Something about Blue was weird. He would never be so mean. Well, he could be a bit mean, but that was to hide his good heart. I could not believe Blue would hush me like that. He never used to be so mean. He always treated me with the respect of a lover. This… There was something off about the way he was acting.

And then, it hit me. It hit me that while on my island I really did love Blue. But once I was away, around different people, the love seemed childish. And it was. The more I thought about it the more I realized I never really loved Blue. I was with him for the thrill of doing something against my father. I did love Blue, but not in the way I thought anymore.

"Almost there," Blue said against my ear, nipping it slightly. "And I will be a hero for bringing back the beautiful Princess Autumn. And I can marry you."

"Royal marries royal," I said softly.

He laughs in the way he did to Gill. Cruel.

"I think your father will make an exception if I happen to hold a sword under your throat and say 'Let me marry her or she will die'."

I gasped. "You are not the Blue I remember!" I whisper. "The Blue I knew was kind, and he never would risk my life for a marriage."

His eyes turned cold and he grabbed my wrists. Pinning me to the wall of the cabin on the small boat. He kissed me hungrily and I groaned in annoyance. Blue then placed kisses down my neck, making me shiver in disgust.

"Stop it Blue, this is not you," I hiss.

"You are right," he says against my skin. He picks his head up and looks me right in the eye. "I snapped. Losing you made me break. And now I will make up for the times I lost you."

I wiggled until he let me go. "Blue… I don't love you…"

He froze, eyes watching me with their cold gaze. I could feel his temper rising up again, though he did not show it once his face.

"All this time… I was thinking I was in love with you. When I was at the alter, about to marry the prince, I thought I loved you. When Gill was showing me around, I still believed I loved you. But now… I know why I was with you. I got a thrill for doing something my father would not approve of."

"You used me then?" he hissed at me, eyes blazing.

"N-not exactly!" I squeaked. "I did love you, at some point, but it was not real love. Not true love."

"…Then who is?" He grabbed my wrists tightly. "Who is it you love? I will kill them. You are meant to love me!"

"B-Blue! Don't kill him!"

His eyes locked with mine. "It is the prince, isn't it? You fell for him."

"What? No…I…" Did I fall for Gill? No… Gill was arrogant. A royal pain. But…

"You have!" he threw me to the floor of the cabin. "I will call him out during the next fight. I will finish him off and you my love," he picked up my chin from where I was on the floor. "You will be mine once and for all."

He got off me and started up to the back of the boat. "Oh," he turned and threw something at me. It landed on the floor with a thud. I picked it up and was relived to see it was my crown. "I knew you would not come so easily if I never gave you an excuse to come."

He walked away from me and did not return until we reach my island.

**I know, it's shorter. But these next chapter will be so annoying to write. So bare with me please.**


	9. Separation

**Separation**

_I should be happy. She is gone from my life. She was just another annoying little urchin. She accused my people. And only later did we find out her lover actually took the crown to make her believe it was us._

_I should be happy._

_**~x~x~x~**_

_He is a complete jackass. I mean, he was always so rude. He never gave a damn about what my feelings were. It was all about Gill, Gill, Gill. I swear he loved seeing me miserable when he had me captured in his palace. I still hate him for treating me like crap when I was on his father's warship._

_I should be happy he is gone from my life._

**(Gill's POV)**

I should be happy… But I am not. For some reason, I miss her smile. I miss her sarcasm. I don't know why. But for some reason, I wish I could go back to that day. The day I was supposed to marry her. If our islands just shut up and let us get married, it would have been done and over. There would be no more fighting. We were going to make a bridge to connect our islands. It was actually started not too long ago. We were going to join in the middle. And Autumn and I would be the one's to say the Grand Opening speech.

Autumn and I…

Shaking my head, I walk away from my balcony and close my French doors. I had been staring out at Musical Island, thinking of how happy Autumn must be. But I had to smack myself in the head and think about what I was doing. She was just some princess I was to marry.

"Gill!" Chase called from somewhere downstairs. "Dinner will be served shortly!"

With a sigh, I started down the stairs and took a left. Down the long hallway to the dinning room. I thought of how Autumn was there her first night here. She was as pleasant as could be.

_She's just a stupid princess. Let her go you idiot. _I scolded myself. _You do not know love. And you won't find it in her._

I walked into the grand room and was surprised to see our war captains seated there as well. My father looked at me and gave a tiny smile. I just sat at the other end of the table.

"My King," the one wearing a hat said, pointing to a map. "They are weaker on this side of the island. The poor live there."

"And we could finally break through and charge the island," another one said excitedly. "Once we kill the king and heir, we will be victorious."

My blood left my face. _Kill the king…and the heir? Kill the princess?_

I looked at my father with big, begging eyes. I was trying to relay the message to him. Trying to tell him not to kill Autumn. She may be a witch, but I did not want her dead. I didn't want any harm to come to her, no matter how annoying she was.

"I do not want anyone dead," my father looked at the men sternly. "Now, how about some sweet potatoes?"

Dinner went by and the men agreed not to kill the king.

~x~x~x~

"Gill?"

"Julius."

"…How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well… Autumn was taken away from you so…"

"I do not have any feelings for her. If that is all, leave."

"You should not lie to me, Gill. Believe it or not, I see the flames of love between you two."

"I am quite happy she is gone."

"You do not mean that!"

"I do."

And I stopped. _I do. I do. I do. _The last time I said those was to pledge my undying love for Autumn, to promise to be by her side, to be her shoulder to cry on.

"You can be so heartless," Julius sighed and sat on my bed next to me. "But I thought you should know… She is terrified back home. The man who took her… He is harassing her. And he is becoming violent."

"Should I care?" I ask, voice harsh. Was that true? I thought she loved Blue. She looked so happy to see him again. So much happier than when she was around me.

"You should. She is still going to be your wife."

"The treaty is off. It's all war now."

"Actually, we will be trying once more to come to an agreement on peaceful terms. Marriage."

"…Where will the deal be made?"

"In the middle of our islands. We will each be bringing our own royal court and discussing what we can do to help our islands be at peace."

Julius left after I said I was tired and needed some sleep. I slipped into some loose bottoms and slid under the covers. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. A week. Julius said we were going to sail out and meet the King and his Court in a week. How will this affect everything? I mean, will Autumn and I have to go through the same thing over again? Almost married, and then resorting to kidnapping and lies?

Even though I saw it over and over again, I cannot help it.

I miss her stupid face.

**(Autumn's POV)**

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I was in a long, very puffed out dress. Every part of my being my father thought of as "suggestive" was covered. My crown was the only thing I liked. The dress was an ugly yellow and my hair was to stay in a tight bun. Nothing more than that.

With a glance out the window, I see Castanet in the distance. I miss Candace. She gave me the most beautiful dresses. The best part was, she made them on her own. She knew me, and only made things I would like.

"I still cannot believe you are back!" Maria breathed as she entered my room without knocking. "I mean, I knew we could get you back, but we had to wait so long for that stupid masquerade party. We knew Blue would get the job done."

I smiled brightly to her. But it was forced. I did miss Maria, I did, but I wish I was back on Castanet.

"So, tell me again about dressing up like a normal girl and going out!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes and told her the story for the forth time. I always left out the part with Gill though. He did not need to be in any sort of trouble.

Gill…I guess I do miss his cocky attitude. The way he always looks lower on others because he is scared they will see his true colors. At least I got to see that before I was taken from him.

From him? No… That is not right. I was taken from Castanet. Not Gill…

"So did you hear!" Maria asked, bouncing up and down. "The royal court and your father will be attending another war treaty meeting." she sneered. "Hopefully they agree to our terms and won't kidnap you like last time. I mean, how barbaric!"

I laughed and agreed, though I knew the people of Castanet were anything but that.

"So, that means you are going to. Oh! And Blue is too! Did you know he quit being a farmer? He is now one of the best in our army. He will be great to take along in case someone gets the wrong idea."

_If the royal court is going… so is Gill… he will be there to back up his island…and giving me his stares that make me feel weak._

"Well, I better get going. Blue said he wanted to see you again," she said and winked.

I watched her leave and looked out my window. I almost wish Gill could come and save me from this horrible place.

"My sweet, I have missed you."

With another sigh, I turn and face Blue.

"Will you take me back yet?" he asked, slinking his arms around my waist.

But I have this down now. I make no noise, no sound at all, and he will get bored.

He kisses me gently, then puts more force into it. I move my lips away and lend my head to the side, knowing exactly what his next moves will be. He kisses my neck, then shuts my door and locks it.

"Tonight, I will finally break you. You will tell me you want me and me alone."

And he is on me again. His lips crashing hard into mine. He forces me down on my bed and pins my wrists down at my sides.

"Autumn! Dinner is almost done!"

At the sound of my father's voice, I start to struggle, but Blue keeps me down. "He said it was 'almost done', not 'done'." His smile scares me as he kisses my neck and shoulders. He lets go of my hands and I grip the bed sheets and bite my lower lip. He grinds his hips against me and traces my body with his hands.

"Dinner is DONE!" my father yells up to me.

Blue looks at me with lust in his eyes. I bite my lip harder, hoping he will let me go. And when he slowly gets off me, I bolt out of the room like it was on fire.

**Please review!**


	10. Saving Letters

_**Thank you all so much for the nice reviews! They really do keep me going and keep my mind willing to work. Haha.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**~Ai**_

_**Saving Letters**_

_**(Autumn's POV)**_

_Every day was now fear. _

_Every hour was another closer to 6pm. That was when he_ came.

Every day at exactly 6 at night, he would come in.

Every day my body would scream to reject him.

Every day my mind aches for happiness.

Every day, he came and hit me.

He would walk in and lock the door behind him. He would approach me with lust and newfound hate burning in his eyes. What was really sad, is how no one knew. No one on this whole damn island knew what kind of a monster he was. His hair that I once loved to brush my hands through felt like needles when he forced me to place my hands in it. His bright, sky blue eyes were no longer holding the love I knew he used to have. He was a terrible man. He was a monster. He made me want to jump out the window.

But no matter how bad it got, I always thought of one thing…

Castanet.

There was a faint _click_ and the room fell into a chilly hell. I did not turn around to face him. I kept my face out toward the setting sun.

"My sweet, sweet Autumn…" the monster said in a raspy voice. One of his arms slid around my waist and pulled me in from my balcony. The doors shut swiftly and I was pushed to the bed.

I was so tired of this, I barely noticed what was going on anymore.

"Awe, come on cutie," he growled darkly and pinned me down. He pressed his lips to my shoulder, then he bit me. Hard. But the pain was barely there. The blood was barely felt running down to my bed sheets.

"Won't you answer me?" he hissed and grabbed my throat.

I gulped, but just barely he was holding my neck so hard. I opened my mouth to get more air, but he pressed his lips hungrily to mine and lapped my tongue with his. I started to struggle against him, kicking and digging my nails into his shoulders.

"You wanna play rough?" he growled and threw me to the floor. "I can do rough!"

Before any attempts at running even made it to my mind, he was on me. He grabbed my neck again and let me struggle. Oh Goddess did this hurt! I couldn't even feel if my body was getting any air. All I heard were my gasps for air and his cruel laugh.

Just when I knew I couldn't take another breathe, he let me go. I gasped for the much needed air, but was cut off by the monster's lips on mine again. He smashed my body against the wall, causing me to groan in pain. His smirk was felt against my lips as he placed himself in my lap. He forced my legs apart and pressed himself hard against me. I almost groaned again at the feeling of…_that_ anywhere near me.

"Just say you want me," he hissed into my ear and bit it hard. I yelped. "I could stop if you just take me back."

He took me and threw me to the floor. He turned me and slammed my face into the hard wood. I knew what was coming next…

Though I could not see it, I could picture it. The knife in his dirty hands. It was hungry to eat at my skin once more. And just as I thought it, it happened. He gently ran the blade down my leg. I bit my lip, trying to hold back my small cry.

"You don't like it?" I could hear the smirk. "If you want it to stop, tell me you will be mine."

The knife ran back up my leg in the same spot, causing me to give a tiny whimper. The blade then found my back.

"Autumn! Come down for dinner! It's getting cold!"

My only salvation from this pain, was dinner. He never came back after that. Guards then took their spots near my doors and watched for enemies all night. He could not harm me in the daylight, when Maria was always with me.

"You better answer me soon darling," the monster whispered darkly. "Because one day…this knife may…_accidentally _cut too deep."

_Goddess please! Save me from this hell!_

**(Gill's POV)**

"Gilly-Pie!"

I groaned loudly at Luna's…entrance. Ever since the princess was taken back to her own island, the pink-haired brat has been coming into my home more often than before. How she was even allowed in the castle is beyond me…

"Gilly you look so depressed!" Luna said in a brightly annoying voice. "Shouldn't you be happy that ugly princess is gone and you can find a _real _woman now?"

My glare must have been fierce, because her smile faltered when she looked at me. However she recovered fast and smirked at me.

"What do you mean by that?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Well…" she began, her smirk turning more evil by the second. "Let's look at the facts. Her hair was such an ugly color of red. I mean, who dies brown into red? Anyway, her make-up was always so ugly. I mean, her normal face was probably just as bad as-"

"She never wore make-up!" I hissed and stood up from my chair.

Her face scrunched up. "Eww, no wonder she was so horrible to look at!"

My body acted on its own as it took Luna forcefully and slammed her into the nearest wall. I growled and looked into her eyes with a burning hatred. Her eyes grew wider than they usually were. It made her look even more like a little child.

"You will NOT insult the princess in my presence ever again," my voice sounded like something from a horror movie. "She is a beautiful, young woman who does not deserve an arranged marriage. She deserves the best. Princess Autumn was kind and respectfully to those who even kidnapped her. She is an example of a great ruler." My eyes narrowed. "But you… Oh you, Luna, deserve to be treated like the woman you act. Women who want to be in power, to have all the money they want, to push others down to reach the damn top. Those women deserve shit."

I let her go and she fell to the floor with a big _thud_.

"Gilly!" Luna said after a minute of rubbing her back. "How dare you treat me like this! Once Autumn is out of the way, you _will_ be mine!"

I crossed my arms and looked down on the tiny woman. "Keep dreaming. The meeting is in two days. We will all be fair, and Autumn will be my wife."

Luna's eyes sprang fake tears as she ran out of the castle. I sighed heavily and looked at the clock. It was already past noon. Tomorrow morning, preparations will be made to sail out to the middle of our islands. I will see Autumn there…

Autumn…

Every since that night she was taken. She has been playing in my mind.

Every since I kissed her, even though she knew I was the prince, her laugh is in my ears.

Every since that moment she was pulled away from me, I realized I was undoubtedly attracted to her.

Every since she was gone, I realized that affection was growing.

I had to see her. One more time before we were to be married. One more time were clothes and riches did not matter.

One more time, in that circle of passion we had.

~x~x~x~

**(Candace's POV)**

"Candace!"

Looking up from the shirt I was making, I saw the prince walking briskly over to me. Julius trailed behind him. Gill looked slightly flushed and Julius was just trying to match his steps and keep up.

"I need you to come with me, now!" Gill barked and pulled me up from my seat.

"Y-yes sir!" I squeaked as we walked upstairs.

I glanced at Julius, who only shrugged. With a small sigh, I followed the prince upstairs and we turned into… Autumn's old room?

Gill turned around and held out an envelope. Julius and I stared at it with question. The prince groaned and pushed it into my hands.

"I-it's a letter I need to send to…to the princess."

Julius and I looked at each other, then my friend cracked up into loud laughs. I could not help but giggle once or twice…

Gill's face burned a deep red.

And it clicked in my head.

He really did care for the princess. Julius was right! Prince Gill was falling for the princess! Oh yes, yes, yes!

Julius took the envelope from my hands. "I could pull a few strings to make sure this gets to her… But it'll cost you one thing…"

Both Gill and I looked at Julius curiously. My friend smirked at the prince and chuckled slightly. "Tell us the truth. Tell us you _love_ the princess with all your heart!"

Gill's face turned a deeper red and he turned his back to us. "I do NOT love her. …I have an attraction to the princess. That is all."

"But it can grow into love!" Julius squealed, making me laugh quietly.

"Just send the damn letter would you!" Gill looked over his shoulder at Julius.

My friend chuckled again before leaving. Wait…he left without me?

"Candace…"

I looked at the prince. He was facing me again, but his eyes looked somewhat distant. They shined less and his frown was deeper than usual. The prince looked…depressed. Like the day he lost his mother. Julius and I were there. Julius was living with Mira and I was with Shelly. Both of them worked in the palace, which is how Gill knows us so well. But that also means we know him well.

"…Autumn sent me a letter today," he started, looking at me with saddened eyes. "The man who took her…he is hurting her. Forcing himself onto her."

I gasped. My newfound friend was in danger. Oh Goddess why didn't I find someway to keep her safer! I should never have sent her to the masquerade!

"It was not your fault Candace… I know you would never harm the princess…" Gill sighed and sat on the chair in the corner. "She said she missed your dresses…" he let a small smile escape his lips. "The ones she has now are, in her words, "ugly little excuses for dresses"."

I let a laugh leak out, but looked back to the prince to see his eyes back on the French doors.

"…P-prince…"

"Thank you for listening Candace. Could you please leave me alone now?"

I did not want to go, not yet. So I carefully walked to the prince and stopped in front of him. He glanced up at me and raised an eyebrow gently. I bent down and wrapped my arms around his neck carefully.

"I miss her too Gill…"

It was the first time I did not stutter in the prince's eyes.

And it was the first time the prince hugged me back.

And it was the second time I have ever seen the prince shed a tear for someone he cared about.

**(Autumn's POV)**

The letter arrived by nightfall. Blue did not come today because he was away. Thank Goddess…

"Hey you!" Maria said as she handed me the letter. "No idea who it's from. But it's for you."

She left me and I quickly opened it. I didn't read it at first. I was too busy loving the way Gill's handwriting looked. But when I read it, it was just like a fairytale.

_Autumn;_

_I am sorry that he has done those things. I should have stopped him. I should have challenged him then and there. It would have made my night._

_Autumn, I would like to meet you before the treaty is signed again. Please come tomorrow night to the meeting point of our treaty. I would like to give you something and… Well, we'll see were it goes._

_~Gill_

Once I read his name, my heart fluttered like a butterfly's wings. It made my face flush and my body jump with joy.

And it was then that I knew I had feelings for the pain in the ass prince.

**It feels…so short. But it's hard writing with the two separated since they have been together for the past 8 chapters… Well, please review!**


	11. One More Day with You

**Whoa… I can't believe how nice you guys are in your reviews. And I can't believe one of you said I was your inspiration. I don't know what to say really… But I do have to say this: That was the nicest thing said to me since my junior year. And I'm a senior now.**

**Thank you all so much. You guys really keep me going. To those who only read it, please review sometime! I like reading them and learning what I can do to make it better for the readers.**

**Thank you again guys!**

**~Ai**

**One More Day with You**

_Blood was rushing through my face the whole day. I could only think of her. What was I going to do? I wrote that letter without thinking. Goddess I can be so stupid. But she sent a letter back. Julius gave it to me. She said she wants to see me. She said she misses Castanet._

_Not me._

_Castanet._

_~x~x~x~_

_I could not think at all. He was on my mind and all my concentration went to what he wanted to give me tonight. Goddess I need the strength to calm down and just enjoy the reality that I will see him again. And then the next day, the treaty will be signed and Castanet and Musical will be joined. No more fighting, no more hate. It will be just me and Gill._

_Me and Gill…_

_I guess those feelings are becoming more dominant…_

_~x~x~x~_

**(Autumn's POV)**

"Honey, pass me the salt, would you dear?" my father asked me gently. I did as he told and quiet ate my corn.

"…About this treaty…" my father started, making me look at him as his voice trailed off. "I am glad you are coming with me. It is great to know my daughter will be there to back-up what we agree on."

I nodded in silence and started to eat my potatoes. To my surprise, they were really good quality. The other farmer that took over after…_him_ did a great job. I do not recall his name, but I know he works hard at what he does, and it's getting him noticed.

"Are you listening Autumn?" my father snapped, breaking my thoughts.

I let a small smile display on my face. "Whoops…"

He sighed and shook his head. "You were always a dreamer. I hope you stop this habit once you marry the prince."

I felt my face start to heat up and I quickly excused myself for the restroom. Once I closed the door behind me, I let a goofy smile dance across my face. My eyes water I was smiling so much. But I did not care. I was going to see the prince again. And I decided that tonight, I would tell him about my growing affection for him.

"Goddess bless me and tell me he has some feelings for me," I said softly in case someone was listening to me.

~x~x~x~

I pulled on my long nightgown that almost stretched to the floor. It was a pale blue with darker blue swirls in it with quarter-length sleeves. It was also slightly more form fitting than my other nightgowns. Maria just brought it for me, and I am so glad she did so.

"It looks cute on you," Maria said as she walked into my room. I smiled to her from my seat at my vanity. I was brushing me hair to perfection.

"Stop brushing your already perfect hair!" Maria teased me. She closed my door and leaned down next to me. We both looked at my face in the mirror. I glanced at hers and saw the worry there. She sighed and I let out a small sigh myself.

"I'll be back before anyone awakes," I said softly. Yes, I told her about Gill. I told her everything. She was my best friend, so had a right to know. And once she heard my side, her hatred toward the other island died.

"I'll make sure no one enters. No guards are on duty because I will be 'sleeping' in her 'with' you."

"And I thank you greatly for letting me do this."

"I just wish you told me about everything sooner…" she said in a slightly annoyed voice. I knew she would not be too angry.

"You know why I didn't tell you." I glanced outside and looked into an almost black sky. "It's time for me to disappear… Did you make sure Blue was elsewhere?"

Maria smiled. "That jerk? He's guarding your father on the other side of the castle all night. I also have Alex around there to make sure he doesn't try to come here."

I smiled and hugged Maria close to me. "You are my best friend Maria. Thank you for letting me do this."

She hugged me back, then made sure all the lights around were out. I slipped on flats and tired my hair up so I could see well. She pushed me to the doors and opened them silently. I took the rope out from its hiding place under a potted plant and tied one end to the railing. I cast the rest down the side of the castle. With one last look at my friend, I started my decent. It was not bad at first, but my arms grew tired as I neared the second floor. I was the lucky one living on the fourth floor. But nonetheless, I touched the bottom and tugged the rope twice. Maria pulled the rope out of sight and I ran to the docks behind my castle.

A small row boat awaited me and I quickly hopped on. One last glace around, and I paddled my way out to sea.

~x~x~x~

**(Gill's POV)**

A dock had been set up where the meeting was to take place. My small boat was set on one side, and I waited for the princess to appear on the other side. After much thought, I figured out what to give her tonight. It would make me feel better to do things 'properly'.

I glanced up and saw a tiny boat floating along. A smile formed when I saw Autumn herself waving. She rowed her boat faster and I helped her tie it up. But I barely finished when she tackled me in a hug. Her eyes were streaming of tears and soaked my cotton shirt. But that did not matter when she was finally back in my arms.

"Hey _lover_," I said with slight sarcasm.

She giggled through her happy sobs and looked up to me. "Hey yourself."

I smiled and I sat with her in my lap. We talked briefly about the man who took her and what he did. I would have to punish him greatly once I was king of his island as well as my own. The princess then spoke of how the stars looked brighter than ever. I looked up and saw that they indeed looked brighter. I was hoping this was a sign from the Goddess that now was the time to give Autumn my gift.

"Princess…" I said softly into her ear.

"Hm?" she mumbled as she still stared at the stars.

I cleared my throat, and she turned her head to look at me. I removed her from my lap and sat her next to me. I faced her and looked carefully into her eyes.

"Princess I… I know this arranged marriage was not what either of us wanted…" Goddess, please make my voice sound better than this! "But it is to help our people. It is an honor to bring to fighting islands together by marriage." I glanced at her hands and take them quickly into my one hand. "I…I do want to do something. Both our islands do this as a tradition." I reached into my pocket held onto the item I needed. "It is tradition…to give a woman a Blue Feather as a sign of marriage…"

"Gill…"

I took out the Blue Feather that was twisted into a ring. I slipped it onto her left ring finger and held both her hands gently in mine.

"Thought it is an arrange marriage, will you, Princess Autumn Rose, take me as your husband?"

It was very quiet. The ocean around us seemed to be holding its breath. I bit my lip and waited. And finally, a smile played across her lips and she looked into my eyes. Her bright, milk-chocolate eyes making me feel warm.

"I will, Prince Gill. I take you as my husband," she said and her smile grew more.

I gave a small smile back before frowning slightly. That damned heat from the masquerade was back, and I wanted to kiss her again. I looked away, but Autumn took my face in his hands and turned me to face her again. With a gentle smile, she placed her lips softly to mine.

And that was it. That set off something in me I never knew existed. She pulled away, but I knew now how good it was to be kissed.

And I only knew that because I kissed Autumn.

**Short…I know. But the next chapter…oh dear Goddess I'm going to- Nah I won't tell you! XD You'll just have to wait and read it when I post it.**

**Please Review!**


	12. Fighting Love

**Okay…This chapter is a bit longer than the rest… I don't know how good this one will turn out, but I guess we will see. Just a warning…I almost cried…a little…but that's cause it was so cute! D':**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Ai**

**Fighting Love**

**(Candace's POV)**

All around me, there were men in armor racing to and from the boat. Julius appeared beside me and gave me a smile that made my face redden. I quickly found something else to distract myself. That something was Prince Gill pacing back and forth across the room. My friend's blonde hair was brushed to perfection. His cowlick was still up, but I knew he could do nothing about it.

"He did what I suggested…" Julius said with a bit of a sing-song tone in his voice.

I smiled to myself. Julius convinced Gill to give Princess Autumn a ring made of the Blue Feather. It is custom on both our islands to propose with the Blue Feather. But once married, the feather was turned into a ring. It was romantic and beautiful. I guess the reason for giving the ring first was to make up for the previous marriage…

"My darling…when this day is over, I must ask you something," Julius said, now a serious note in his voice. I looked at him with a confused expression. He chuckled. "It is not bad. Just find me after the treaty is signed, alright?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice, and looked away from him once more.

"Your plan worked Candace…"

I shivered when he said my name. I always shivered when he said it.

"I-I guess…" I muttered quietly.

My plan was to get Autumn and Gill to look nothing alike at the masquerade. Julius and I completed that. They had kissed. And it would have been going good from there if I did not find Autumn's crazy ex-lover stealing her crown. I should have done something sooner…

"He will fall for her sooner than he planned… Do not worry, my sweet pumpkin, because it will work out after today."

And I prayed to the Goddess that all would go well.

**(Autumn's POV)**

Today was the day the treaty will be signed. This time, I will make sure everyone is fair. No idiots making a sly move to get advantage over the other. It will be peaceful. And it will end in marriage. Just as planned. Gill will be my husband. And I his wife. We will live together in his castle on Castanet. I will have Maria and Candace at my sides to laugh with. And…I will have Gill.

"Are you dreaming of Gill again?" Maria cooed beside me as we stood on my balcony.

I laughed, "Maybe…"

She shook her head. "Girl, you look like I did when I first fell for my husband." She placed a hand on my cheek and I looked at her. "But in this fairytale, it's a prince and princess."

I laughed again and placed my hand over hers. She smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead and brought me back into my room. She let me go and opened my closet.

"Now…we need to find an outfit that will make you look super hot. And I mean _super_ hot," Maria giggled and started making her way into the closet. I followed and looked around. Most of these dresses were ugly. Yellows and puke-greens… Oh yuck! There were some pale pinks in here too!

"Oh Princess Autumn!" Maria sang and appeared in front of me. "Behold the _sexiest, hottest, _and most _'Autumn' _dress ever!"

She pulled out a dress she hid behind her and I gasped.

It was the color of orange leaves in the Fall. It was form fitted, and had quarter-length sleeves. The skirt was looser and fell gently to the floor. Around the waist were two loose strands of gold chain that met up in the middle and held together by a ruby-red jewel. The neck scoped down in such a way it made it look suggestive, without it being so. Maria turned it around to let me see the back. The back was open and ended in a point in what would be the middle of my back.

"Maria…it's…"

"I know," she winked and brought me over to the vanity. "Now, we need to make your hair look it's best for your lover. You better wear that ring!" she added, pointed to the Blue Feather ring that was still on my left ring finger.

"Of course," I said with a smile.

And Maria got to work. She brushed out my hair to the fullest extent. It shined brightly. She then twisted my hair into a loose bun. Once she finished that, she started pulling out strands of hair form the bun, making them fly-a-ways. Maria twirled me around and stopped me when I was facing her. She got to work on make-up. Like she always did, she didn't use any that would "ruin" my natural beauty.

"Okay princess," she purred. "Put on your dress. After you do that, you can see what you look like."

I quickly go dressed and took a moment to feel how soft the material against my skin was. It was so gorgeous and smooth…

"Autumn! Look in the mirror dammit! We have to go!"

I giggled and turned around to the mirror. My smile faded as my mouth swung open from shock. Damn, if Maria or Candace weren't the best around, I don't know who it could be! I looked like a true princess.

Maria placed my crown on my head and smirked. "Guess you like it," she laughed and took my hand. She pulled me out of the room and away from the mirror.

"H-hey! I was not done looking!" I said with half-seriousness.

"It's more important that Gill gets to see how hot you are!" Maria said back and we giggled happily, running to make sure we made it to father's boat in time.

~x~x~x~

"…AND furthermore, you should not have your hair all messy like that! It makes you look improper and like one of those cheap women who stand on street corners and…!"

I tuned out my father's ranting of my outfit. I'm surprised he didn't even notice the Blue Feather ring I was wearing!

Maria was giggled beside me. We knew he would react like this…But hell I'm going to be married! I deserve to give my future husband a bit of an eye-popper.

Again, I giggled at the thought. I can imagine Gill's face when he sees me again. He'll first scan my face, while I turn a bit red and he hides his better. But then His eyes will linger lower and he'll blush more. When we are married I guess he won't have to imagine…!

My face heated up and I shook my head to erase the image. Goddess all it took was one prince to make me think like this!

"Ah… We have arrived a bit later than expected…But not by much!"

I looked out in front of the boat and saw the floating dock coming closer. Taking a glance at Maria, she smiled and jumped up and down.

"Finally! No more war!" She screamed, making all the men in armor smirk in amusement. Well…Only one did not smile. Blue did not find this funny. But his face looked…as if there was a plan in his head.

"Blue?" I said in my must royal voice. He looked at me blankly.

"I hope you can control your anger."

I received a short nod as he looked back out to the dock.

"As you wish…_princess_," he snarled.

So much for love in war…?

**(Gill's POV)**

I smiled once I saw Autumn walk gracefully off the boat. Her eyes beamed when she caught me looking at her. I held back my blush as I took in her face once more. It was always going to be beautiful. But… I feel slightly curious.

I glance down and immediately blush. Her dress had a lower neck then I was expecting and I quickly looked for something else to take my attention.

"Well, good day King Hamilton," King Theodore said, tipping his head gently in a greeting.

"Oh, there is no need for such formalness!" my father laughed. "Today is a happy day for all!"

The other kind smiled slightly. "I suppose so. Now, let us discus on trading."

"Our kingdom does very well with crops," Autumn piped in with a smile on her face. "I just had some _tomato juice _the other day, and it was the _best_!"

I stole a glance at Autumn and raised an eyebrow to her. She giggled and smiled brightly. She knew my weakness too well… SO I smiled back and mouthed a "thank you".

"Well, we are very good with animals on Castanet!" my father spoke proudly. "How about a fair trade of animal goods and crops?"

Theodore was getting better and smiling more freely as we continued. "That would be divine. Speaking of, could maybe a farmer of yours come teach some skills to our own?"

"Of course! But only if you let some come and teach mine how to make better potatoes!"

The two kings laughed like they were old friends. They started talking about the bridge and I looked back over to Autumn. She looked back at me and smiled again. She brought her hand out from behind her to show the Blue Feather ring I gave her. I smiled once more.

"Fashion?"

I looked back to the kings at the mention of the word.

"Why yes!" my father jumped up and down with glee. Yeesh…embarrassing… "I know your tailor mentioned she wanted an extra hand, I could send Luna over to help her! No exchange needed for that! It will help your island greatly!"

"I guess Heather could use some help…"

I zoned out again and thought of how the wedding will be. I could picture Autumn in the best wedding dress I have veer seen! Candace would have made it and added little things to make it look just right for the princess. I would be at the alter in my black suit. On my suit, I would be sure to pin a rose to it, to show her I care.

Huh… Until she came into my life, I never cared for women much. I never thought of love. When my father told me I was to be married…

_~flashback~_

_I was eating my tomato sandwich when my father walked in with a smile on his face. I guess the meeting with the other king went well. That's good. All this fighting is completely useless and I do not have time to be annoyed with such petty things._

"_Well son, this war is coming to an end!" my father announced. Chase, Julius and Candace entered the room when they heard my father._

"_What's going on?" Chase asked, his face covered in flour. I chuckled slightly, which earned me a glare. But he smiled after only a moment._

"_The war is ending everyone! And we will be joining the two islands!"_

"_Why, how can we do that?" Julius asked as he sat beside me at the table. "We can't exactly move islands…" he added this with humor._

_I saw Candace giggled silently while my father boomed with laughter._

"_No, no! We will be joined by marriage!"_

_Everyone grew quiet. I felt all eyes look at me._

"_My son will marry the princess from the other island! We will end the fighting with love!"_

_My father walked out and I could not think. I didn't know what to think. An arranged marriage…? To the princess of the island I have hated for years? That did not make sense… It couldn't…_

_Someone patted my back and I looked up to see Chase._

"_I hear she's cute Gill," Chase said, trying to lift my mood as best he could._

"_Oh yes!" Julius piped in. "I heard she wears no make-up, she only has natural beauty!" he looked at Candace. "But no one is as beautiful as you sweetie!"_

_I smiled gently to them, but sighed in defeat. My life was doomed to be with some ugly girl for the rest of my life._

_~end~_

I smiled at the silly memory. I was foolish to think Autumn would be some heartless, ugly thing. No, she is the most beautiful, loving woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"Well, I believe that settles everything!" Theodore said with a smile, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Great! Now…When shall we try again for the wedding?" my father asked.

"As soon as possible."

Everyone looked at me as I said it. I blushed and rubbed the back on my neck.

"I-I mean it would be best… I don't want anyone on either islands to go back on their words…"

Both kings looked at me with a knowing grin. I felt my face flush again as I looked for anything to distract myself. Instead, my eyes found Autumn and I gave her a goofy smile. She giggled and returned my smile by sticking her tongue out at me.

Both the kings chuckled and looked back to one another.

"Well, pick a date!" my father said excitedly. Personally, I was beyond happy this was happening.

"I say we hold it in 3 days time. I was wonder, my good man, if your seamstress could make my daughter's wedding dress?"

"Really dad!" Autumn's face lit up like a Christmas tree. I stole a glance to Candace to see her eyes twinkle with wonder. I could also see the creative gears start to move in her head.

"Of course… As you said, you are to be married…It is time I loosen up on what you wear…"

My bride hugged her father tightly while saying over and over that she loved him. I smiled, but my smile was short-lived. An awful pain emerged from my side. I gasped and fell to the ground, hitting my head onto the deck.

"Gill!"

I heard Autumn scream my name, but I was too transfixed by the pain…and the blood that stained my clothes and the dock's wooden frame.

Another scream sounded and I turned as quickly as I could. My pain worsened and I groaned, shutting my eyes briefly before looking back to see the scream's source.

It was my wife-to-be's scream.

Autumn was now lying on the deck, her face near mine. Blood oozed out from her side as well. I reached the hand that was not holding my side and reached for her cheek.

"A-Autumn…!" I gasped for air as the pain increased with my movement. I dropped my hand and started to see those dreaded black spots. No…No I cannot pass out now!

But I could not fight it. The pain engulfed my being. My body tuned me out to the pain by putting me to sleep.

~x~x~x~

**(Candace's POV)**

I could not believe what I saw. It was dreadful and made me want to run away. The pain of almost losing my best friend and the prince was so hard. I scarcely noticed anything around me. All I saw was the pain on both Gill and Autumn's faces. And I could not get the scream out of my head. But what hurt me most, was knowing the one who attacked Gill, was my own sister Luna.

_~Flashback~_

_Luna smirked as Gill and Autumn lie passed out on the floor. Jin and a doctor from the other island immediately set to work to get them to a safer environment. I was frozen._

_My sister walked right over to Autumn's ex-lover Blue. In his own hands was the sword used against Autumn._

"…_Why?" I asked so softly I knew no one heard. I bit my lip and screamed, "WHY!"_

_This got their attention. My sister smirked and Blue copied her._

"_When the love of your life betrays you, you must take action," Blue said in a sinister voice._

_Luna giggled and kissed his cheek. My world shattered and I felt numb. I watched as they eluded the guards running after them and got on a small motor boat. The fled the scene, but both islands' royal court witnessed the horrible scheme…_

_~end~_

My sister was now in love with a crazed man. And I doubt their work ended there. The stabbing was only part of the battle that will continue. While Luna's cut was nothing compared to the expert hands of Blue. Gill has been awake, and begging to see Autumn. Autumn… was still sleeping.

"I can't believe they won't let me see my own wife!" Gill was growling, pacing back and forth around the room.

Julius and I stole a glance to one another, and I sighed.

"She is not your wife Gill…" Julius started.

"She basically is!" Gill snapped and glared at him. "I am not losing this woman!"

Julius held up is hands in defeat as Gill paced again. I sighed once more. My friend turned to me and smiled. "It'll be alright…" he said gently.

"…what did you want to say to me?" I asked, trying to find a distraction.

Julius's face turned a slight pink. "I don't think this is the place Candace… Nor the time. This did not exactly end like expected-"

"Please Julius?" I said, not stuttering one bit. I needed some distraction. My mind had to get off Luna and my best friend dying in the other room.

My friend sighed and looked at Gill briefly before taking my hand and leading me out of the room. He brought me to one of the sitting rooms and sat me down in the seat. He got on one knee to be eye level with me.

"Candace… I know everything is…hectic right now, and I am sure you are going through a lot. Well, I am positive actually. You can't hide anything from me," he chuckled lightly.

I smiled gently, my face flushing as today's events started to become miles away. I looked at Julius to see him smile uneasily. Something I have never seen before.

"Candace… When we were little I used to tease you all the time," he smiled sadly. "I did not know how to show my feelings very well at that point… But now, I am super confident now!"

I let out a brief laugh at his over exaggerated voice.

"But in all seriousness… Candace, my sweet pumpkin, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"J-Julius…" I stuttered and blushed more.

"I am not finished darling!" he said in an over-the-top way, causing me to giggle again. "Now… I would like you, my darling Candace, to accept this from me."

The world stood still as he showed me what was hidden in his pocket. A bright, vibrant Blue Feather was gently held in his hands. He watched me with his eyes as he placed his gift into my palm.

"Do you accept my gift, as well as my undying love for you? Will you take me, my love, as your husband?"

I stared at the Blue Feather and could barely feel anything but the softness of the feather. My breathing was first to come back to normal, and then my body followed. I looked at Julius and squeaked "yes", but I don't think he heard me.

But then, lips crushed mine and my stomach did three back-flips. My face heated up and my eyes widened greatly. He moved his lips from mine and smirked.

"I heard that remark, believe me darling. Being around you, I have to listen hard." I blushed more if that was possible. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you Candace."

"I…I l-l-love you…love you t-too, J-Julius…!" I stumbled over the words.

**(Gill's POV)**

"I want to see my wife!" I screamed at Owen and Luke guarding the door.

"I told you man, she is in bad shape!" Luke said, "and again, she ain't your wife, she's your-" he was cut off by an elbow to his ribs from Owen.

"Sh-she's fine really! The doctors are just making sure she's…safely bandaged?"

I growled at the two. Owen was not much taller than myself, but he still shivered slightly at my gaze. The door behind them opened and the doctor from the other island walked out. I reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Let me see my wife now!" I hissed.

The doctor blinked at me, obviously waiting for me to let go. I growled.

"Let me see her _now_!"

He shrugged my hand off his shoulder and stepped to the side to let me in. I rushed in without another look to the three behind me. I was in Autumn's old room. It looked like she had never left. Doctor Jin was beside the bed, blocking my view of my darling Autumn.

"Move!" I growled to the man.

Jin turned and looked at me, his eyes stern. "Please be quiet Gill… Autumn need rest." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Unless, you do not want her to make a full recovery. After all, your wound was nothing compared to the sword stabbed through the princess."

I kept my mouth shut. At least I was with her… I was lucky to even be in the same room as her.

Jin left, but said he would be back briefly. I immediately sat on her bed and took one of her small hands in mine. Why couldn't Luna just stay out of my life? Why did Blue hurt the woman he "loved"?

I sighed, giving up on the questions. All I had to worry about now was Autumn's recovery. Once she is better, we will have the wedding we always wanted…

I glanced at her face and sighed again.

"Autumn… Once you are well once more, we will have the wedding we have always wanted. This time, it will not be forced…" I bit my lip, thinking of what to say. I decided to just let the words come.

"I…have only known you for a bit, but I know there is something there between us…and maybe…maybe it has room to grow."

"I…would like that Gill…"

I stared at Autumn as she looked back at me. A half-smile on her face.

"Well… don't just sit there looking at me like I'm a frog," she laughed gently. "Kiss me already."

I didn't need to be told twice.

**Good? Bad? Okay? Heehee, please review!**

**Oh, and because this story is coming to an end… I have decided to make a sequel to this tale. :D I hope you all read that too. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!**


	13. Married

**Okay…The story is coming to an end. This is the LAST CHAPTER guys! D: But have no fear because, as you know, a sequel will be showing itself in the future. You can see what it will hold on my profile page!**

**And… At the end of this chapter, I will add a bonus as to what the sequel will hold!**

**Oh and WARNING!: There ARE sexually themes near the end! No, not s-e-x, just suggestions. I don't write it; just suggest it a little bit… XD**

**~x~x~x~**

**Married**

**(Gill's POV)**

"Gill! Damn it stop moving in your seat! I want to get your cowlick down!" Chase screamed at me as he brushed through my hair, attempting to get the cowlick down.

I chuckled as I watched his face in the mirror. His face was determined to get it, but I knew it would never happen. No matter what, the cowlick would keep itself up. Nothing could change it. But I don't mind it as much… Autumn said it was kinda cute.

"Oh stop it Chase!" Julius said from his spot near my bed. He was arranging my black suit to perfection. "My fiancée expects us to be there before the princess! So stop trying to tame Gill's cowlick! I promise you, it is useless."

Chase sighed behind me and put the brush down. I smirked at his face, which in turn earned me a glare from the cook.

"Gill! Get your ass over here and into this suit!" Julius said, clearly on the verge of a freak-out.

I chuckled and quickly walked over and slipped into the crisp suit. Chase started making sure the back was perfect while Julius pinned a red rose to the suit. He looked up at me and frowned. I frowned as well. But I had no time to ask for he disappeared. I glanced at Chase and he shrugged, still working on making sure everything looked right. Footsteps were heard and Julius was beside me again, but he held my crown. He placed it on my head and took a step back. Chase stopped working and stood beside him.

"Oh! Perfection!" Julius said, exaggerating on some accent.

"Well, it will be perfect if we get his ass to the church!"

I was pushed out the door and pulled out of my castle before I could do anything else.

**(Autumn's POV)**

My hair was being twisted and brushed and pulled in all different ways as Maria franticly did something to it. She was doing my hair away from the mirror so I would be surprised. With a sigh, I looked around the room with only my eyes. If I moved my head, I would get a slap from Maria.

I saw Candace walk in with my dress. But it was hidden in a bag. I growled at my other best friend and she just smiled lightly.

"I-it's a surprise princess…" she said gently.

"I'm almost done Candace!" Maria chimed in.

Candace and Maria really hit it off. It was like Maria replaced the hole Luna left. She smiled and accepted Candace with no problem.

"Perfect!" Maria said, letting go of my hair. I felt my hair fall to my back. This time, it was not put up.

"And now…for your dress…!" Candace said and removed the bag. I sucked in a mouth full of air in a loud gasp.

The dress was strapless, for starters, and it had a train. There was a white rose made of the material on the right hip. From that rose, the silk part opened up and revealed a layer of lace with another layer of silk behind it. In the lace, roses were stitched in. It looked like it was ready to be worn by a princess.

My two friends slipped me into it and started checking for imperfections. I smiled as they circled me and talked about the dress itself.

"O-okay princess!" Candace said as she looked at me. "Go look in the m-mirror…"

Well, you don't have to tell me twice! I rushed to the mirror and looked at the reflection. My make-up was barely visible, making it appear to be just my natural beauty. My hair was braided in two small strands, and then pulled back behind my head. The rest of my wavy hair was left alone. The dress made every part of my being look radiant.

Maria walked up behind me and placed something on my head. I looked closer and felt my lips turn up into a smile. It was Gill's mother's crown. A long veil was attached to it. Candace knelt down and placed white heel shoes on my feet. I smiled again and looked at my best friends. I gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much …"

~x~x~x~

**(Gill's POV)**

I walked down the aisle and stopped in front of Perry. He smiled warmly to me. I kept my body forward. I could feel no glares of the people from Musical Island. Everyone was at peace. Everyone wanted to end the fighting.

The music of the bride started playing. I had to turn around to take her hand and lead her to the side.

I could not believe it.

The princess looked even more radiant than the last time she wore a wedding dress. This dress showed her personality. And it was made by Candace. Autumn's hair was down and had two braids on the side. Her hair down gave her eyes a strange but drawing sparkle. On her head was the crown she wore at the masquerade. My mother's crown. It was silver and had blue gems in it as well as diamonds. It made me smile to see how well it fit her.

I held my hand out to her and she eagerly took it. I brought her to my side and gave her hand a squeeze before I let it go. Perry smiled at her and started the ceremony. And it was all going well, until he hit the dreaded part.

"If anyone here objects to the joining of these two lives, and thus joining two islands, please speak now."

Everyone was silent. I heard no remarks.

"Well," Perry said, "since no one objects I will continue. Prince Gill and Princess Autumn, do you promise to love each other, to care for each other, to be each other's shoulder to cry on, as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled slightly, trying to hold it back. "I do."

Autumn was quiet for a few brief seconds. But a smile was there.

"I do…" she said, almost on the verge of a whisper. But her smile widened she said, "I do!" in a louder voice.

"Well then, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Perry said with much enthusiasm.

I smiled and turned to face the princess the same time she turned to me. She closed her eyes and bent her head back a bit so I could reach her. I smiled and placed a hand under her chin. I leaned down the last few inches and kissed her gently.

I was finally married to the princess.

~x~x~x~

The reception was held in the same room as the masquerade. People of both Castanet and Musical greeted one another like old friends. There was no hate in the room. Tension was there, but nothing one could not handle.

I looked to my left side to see Autumn looking back at me.

"So…this is it isn't it?" she said to me softly. A slight blush was on her cheeks.

"I guess. Why are you blushing?"

She blushed harder and I chuckled.

"N-no reason…"

I gave my wife a confused face, but looked back out into the crowd. A loud _ding_ caused me to look at my father who was sitting next to Autumn's own father. Everyone took a seat, included myself and my wife.

"Thank you all for joining this ceremony of joining two lives, and two islands!" my father said.

Everyone let out claps and even a few whistles.

"Every since Gill's mother passed away, my son has shut everyone off. He has ignored the very thought of love." My father looked at me and smiled. "But I think he is beginning to see that love grows in people and helps them grow into who they want to be." Father raised his glass and everyone followed. "Cheers to you, my son, for being the man and husband your mother would have wanted you to be!"

Everyone said "Cheers!" in reply and drank their champagne. I took a small sip and Autumn placed hers back down without sipping it.

"It seems our newlyweds need to have the first dance!" Autumn's father cried out. "My little Rose, show your husband the art of dance!"

A few laughs went around as Autumn and I made out way to the dance floor. I placed my hand on her waist and took her free hand with my other. Her other hand found my shoulder and we danced to the gentle music.

"…You know…to complete the ceremony we have too…" my voice trailed off as I felt my face heat up.

"Y-yeah…I-I know…" my wife muttered to me and tried to find a distraction. I chuckled at her and looked around for something as well.

"I-I guess I won't mind as much as I, um, used to…" she whispered and hid her face by placing her head on my chest.

"Do you like making me feel embarrassed?" I asked when my face started to cool down.

I heard her laugh gently. "Maybe….either that or I love it."

I sighed contently and just danced with her close to my heart.

~x~x~x~

**(Autumn's POV)**

Everything was going by in a breeze. I felt like it only stopped for the _worst _part of the reception…

I was sitting in a chair in the center of the room. Gill was smirking at me from not too far away. I groaned inwardly, which only made Gill move closer to me. He had taken his jacket off and at certain times when he moved, I could see the muscles hidden underneath. My husband was now right in front of me while people clapped and whistled. I closed my eyes to ignore the next part. But Gill of course was not letting me get away with it that easily.

He took his time, sliding his hand _slowly _up my leg. I growled at him. He just smirked and slipped one finger into the band around my thigh. I tried to ignore it again, but my husband slid his hand up my thigh a little, causing me to squeak in surprise. He laughed and finally pulled the band off my leg.

I glared at my husband and he only shrugged at my response.

"I will _so _get you later," I growled to him.

He smirked and replied, "I'll take you up on that."

I blushed and crossed my arms in defeat. He chuckled once more and kissed my forehead.

~x~x~x~

It was nearing midnight by the time everyone found their rooms to sleep in. Gill and I were now sharing his room which was away from almost every room in the castle. But we were just sitting on his bed opening gifts and talking about the wedding and the future…

"Kids?" Gill asked as he got off the bed and took off his vest on the other side of the room.

"Have you _met_ me?" I said, over exaggerating on the "met" part. "I love kids, in case you never picked up on that."

"I have," he laughed and unbuttoned his dress shirt. As soon as I saw his chest I looked away from him. I took this time to carefully remove the crown on my head and place it on the dresser.

Arms suddenly surrounded me and I was pulled into his chest. He placed soft kisses on my neck, causing me to shiver.

"G-Gill…" I stuttered, trying to remain…under control. "What are you doing…?"

"Remember what I said before?" he said in a husky voice into my ear. "To complete the ceremony?"

I felt my face heat up and bit my lip to hold in a moan as he kissed my neck again.

"S-stop that…" my voice sounded weak. I knew I was going to give in.

"You like that, don't you?" he laughed softly, pressing his lips to my neck once more.

This time, I couldn't hold back the wave of pleasure it gave me and felt a tiny moan escape my lips. He chuckled and slowly unzipped the back of my dress. It fell to the floor in a gentle wave. Gill's hands started to move around in my hair, making me lean into him like a cat would. One of his arms slinked around my waist and pulled me to the bed. The other traced shapes into my back.

"You're beautiful, my wife," he whispered darkly into my ear as he hovered over me.

With a few more kisses to the neck, he had me under his spell.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

**Sneak Peek into **_**Running Love**_

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

I looked around franticly, trying to find something to ease my wife's pain. She had thrown up twice and said she didn't feel very well. Goddess what am I going to do! My wife could have eaten something horrible that someone from this tiny town gave her. Maybe she was poisoned? No, no… She has been complaining about this for a few days now. We got here just a day ago.

"Gill…? Could you stop pacing like a madman?"

I turned to see my wife standing in the doorway of the Inn room. Her cheeks looked like they had some of their color back.

"I'm fine, as you can see," she smiled and laughed her amazing laugh. I had to grin a bit whenever she laughed.

"I'm just concerned- Wait you left the Inn room!"

She laughed again. "Briefly. A doctor who comes here regularly asked if I was okay. He gave me a little check up."

"D-did he cure you?" I asked. I hope my wife wasn't given medicine. Damn it if he gave her something without talking to me...

"Gill!" she laughed once more. "I never needed to be cured!"

She skipped her way up to me and kissed my cheek. I blushed slightly, but tried to hide it. Autumn's smile grew and she took my hand in hers.

"I'm better than fine actually!"

I gave her a confused look. "So…You were sick from the boat ride here?"

She smiled and placed my hand on her lower stomach. My eyes widened greatly.

"Gill! I'm pregnant!"

And sure enough, I felt a tiny bump. It was very small, barely there, but it was there.

I was going to be a father.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

**Heehee! Hope you guys hold onto your hats for THAT scene! :3**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and staying with me the whole way through! It really kept me going! **

**Until next time, stay healthy and keep writing yourselves! :D**

**Happy reading!**

**~Ai**


End file.
